The Adventures of the B-Senshi
by James Death
Summary: Nurdbot is admittend into an Insane Asylm?..Faux Gets High??..NEO-NAZI'S?? Read for more infor AND FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI LEAVE AN REVIEW...or the Neo-Nazis will write more EVIL fics...
1. Nurdbot gets Commited

Hi there!!!,If you read thi fic you get this free Pickle from Gimlits shop in Ankh-Morpork.This is a Bunch of Fics that where the Adventures  
of the B-Senshi (Tseng,Tseio-ohki,Jedi Gorgack,Faux-D-Cunning,Nurdbot)And there all charicters i have invented.You want them to apear in you  
fic?Just email me at Tseng15@aol.com.Hope you like the fic.  
  
The B-Senshi's Adventures:Episode 1 'Nurdbot Gets commited'  
  
(Techno Toyko-day,The Streets are filled with Anime and other Cartoon charicters makeing an Liveing,we see an Red  
Bender Doppleganger (That Robot from Futurama)wearing an green jacket and a Fishing hat.)  
Nurdbot:There once was a bot who had a name N-U-R-D- N..here we go...  
(Nurdbot takes out some Keys we pan out to see an Cubelike Building with an Small bunch of Apartments on top..and sign   
near it has "The home of the B-Senshi-Heros of Techno Tokyo...FanGirls please leave photo's of your selves under the plant)  
Nurdbot:...*Opens door and walks in we hear an CRUNCH*  
Nurdbot:Erggghhh Crap...Faux Left the Caltraps down again*Nurdbot wipe's the Blowfish Venom of his foot-cuffs and sits at the Desk*  
Nurdbot:*Puts on light-The wall's are red with a bit of clothing on them*  
Nurdbot:Strange..i don't remember painting the Wall's red..Meh *Lights a Cigar and Smokes it*  
(The Old b- i mean LADY from "Sylvester and Tweety' comes in with the Demon Bird in the Cage)  
Old Lady:Are you Demon hunters?  
Nurdbot:That's what the sign says...*takes another Puff of his Cigar*  
Old Lady:Filthy... i have a Demon ca-  
Nurdbot:WOAH WOAH!! what does that sign over there say??  
(Nurdbot Points to an sigh saying "All Anti-Cat people shall NOT be served)  
Old Lady:But y-  
Nurdbot:WOAH the My Demoniter is going off....*Takes out an Machine with a 'Property of Washu'Sticker on it-he points it at the Bird  
The Machine is reduced into an fireball*..There's your real Problem lady...ill solve it for free.  
*Nurdbot makes a Grab for the cage but the Old Lady hit's him on the head with an Umbrella*  
Nurdbot:What the hell was that for???  
Old Lady:Don't touch my Tweety  
Nurdbot:*Gets out memo-pad and starts writeing*Tweety..there we go i wil do that later right know i need the Bird...  
*Nurdbot makes another Grab for the EVIL bird...same Results*  
Old Lady:That's it...sick him fido.  
*That EVIL dog bursts through the window*  
Nurdbot:You Basterd!! that window cost one eighty five!!!  
*Nurdbot starts Pummeling and Kicking the Dog-The Dog Whimpers in pain and is backed into a Corner*  
Nurdbot:AHAHAHAHAHHA.....*starts Powering up-a white Aura Surrounds him like in DBZ*No your going to see why they call  
me the Powerfullest Robot in the World...Chaos Ki...LEVEL 3!!!!*Nurdbot shoots 100 Red Ki balls with fire and Lighting they hit the dog create  
a Huge Hole in the wall and incinarate the dog-Only the skull remains.It wizzes out the window and Smashes onto Ray Moor's head*  
Nurdbot:*Powering down*Woah look at the Size fo that hole...Tseng's gonna kill me...YOINK *Nurdbot arm Expands and smashes into the cage   
drags the Demon bird by his Robotic hand*  
Nurdbot:My god!! if this thing grow's up it could destroy the earh..my scanner reads 5 95959 power level now...TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!!!  
*Nurdbot starts crushing the Evil Bird with his Hand winceing when he hears a sqwelch*  
Nurdbot:Ewwwww *Drops the bloody pile of flesh and Oragans That was Tweety on the Ground..he then wipes his hand on the shcoked old  
Lady's dress*  
Old Lady:You horrile metel THING  
Nurdbot:The Bird was EVIL it had to go  
*The Old Lady starts smacking him on the head with her umbrella*  
Nurdbot:Im metel have no feelings dumbass...*the smacking gets harder*This os getting Stupid....Ok lady you got 5 secs to stop the smacking  
or i am going to Do something that i would Regret....*The Smacking gets harder*THAT IS IT!!! *he Grab's the Umbrella and we cut outside where a bunch  
of Galaxy police ships are hoveing*  
GP man:Your under areest Mr Liverpool Nurdbot...for murdering 2 Animals and shoveing an Umbrella up an old ladys a-  
Nurdbot:The Other charges?  
GP man:*sweatdrops*  
  
(Cut to the Cell's of Techno Toyko-Nurdbots sitting on the Top bunk Looking depresssed his Robot Lawer is talking to him through the Bars)  
Robot Lawer:So That's why you have not got an Snowball's chance...  
Nurdbot:I see....and what options could i have..  
Robot Lawer:All my Clients pleade Insanty  
Nurdbot:..a few Months at a Robot insane Asylm...  
Robot Lawer:Uhhuh...i leave you to Yourself...  
*He Leaves*  
(Tseng,Tseio-ohki,Jedi Gorgack,and Faux come into and stand Outside the cell)  
Tseng:Nurdbot old freind when you taught me how to fight you said ALLWAYS SHOOT KI BLASTS OUTSIDE!!!  
Faux:I had to cancel a Date with Raye Nurdbot!!!  
Tseio-ohki:Nurdbot you given the B-Senshi a bad reputatoin look!!*Tseio-ohki pulls out an Newspaper that we cant se the front page*  
Nurdbot:Washu beats Nixon in polls?  
Tseio-ohki:Whoops wrong one...  
*He Pulls out another one*  
Nurdbot:Vegeta torches a bus full on Nuns?  
Tseio-ohki:DAMNIT *Tosses that one away and Pulls out another one*  
Nurdbot:Battle of The Breasts? RyokoVS Sailor Jupiter????  
Tseng:Is this the one you want Tseio-ohki?*Pulls out an Paper*  
Tseio-ohki:Yes!! Thank the god's!!!  
*Tseio-ohki Tosses the other Paper away and snatches the one in Tseng's hand-we the the front page it has "WHAT THE B STANDS FOR IN  
THE B-SENSHI"And there is a photo of an Officer holding a Desgusting loking Umbrella at Arm's Length and the other is a pic of Nurdbot   
being Arested by the Galaxy Police*  
Faux:You spoiled the rep of the B-Senshi..  
Jedi Gorgack:...umm what does the 'B' stand for in the B-Senshi  
All:.......  
Tseio-ohki:Never mind that..Nurdbot..looks like your going on Trial tommow.  
Nurdbot:And?  
Jedi Goegack:*Hands a Letter to Nurdbot*  
Nurdbot:*Looks at the letter*NOOOOOOOOOO*Get on his knee's and starts beating the floor*DAMN YOU JURY DUTY DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!!!  
Tseng:Umm?? ar'nt you being a little Melodratic?  
Nurdbot:This is the first time!!!  
Faux:No it is not!!!  
Nurdbot:Name one time...  
*FLASHBACK*  
TV:And now Tenchi in Tokyo  
Nurdbot:*Drops bowl of Ramin*NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*PRESENT*  
Jedi Gorgack:And the other time....  
*FLASHBACK*  
Nurdbot:*reading Paper*PROABISON NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*PRESENT*  
Nurdbot:Ok ok!!!,the point is guys Why WHY do you have to be in my Jury..  
Tseng:It said we had to..read the small Print..  
Nurdbot:'come of we will blow up your HQ'....now i know how Aeka felt dureing the cookiejar incident  
*FLASHBACK*  
(Courtroom,the B-Senshi plus the Tenchi Gang apart from Aeka are in the Jury)  
Prosacuter:So who ate all the Cookies in the cookie jar...  
Sasami:IT WAS HER I SAW HER EAT THEM  
*PRESENT*  
Tseio-ohki:WOAH we are missing Difrent strokes...,gotta go Big Red Guy....Good luck  
*The B-Senshi leave*  
Nurdbot:WHHYYYYYY*He beats the ground till it crack's dramatic Music is heard in the Background-cut to outside TT's GP Station we  
can Hear Nurdbot sobs and Shouting 'WHY?'  
  
(The Court-room.It has the B-Senshi and some other Fammiler face's as well-The Judge come in..he is about 45 has   
an posh accent and white Hair*  
Judge:Will the Court Rise?  
*The Court rises*  
Judge:Good-we are hear over a Messy Murder case..will the Convicted Jump up and down like a Moron?  
Nurdbot:Ohh me me!! *Nurdbot starts Jumping*  
Robot Lawer:*slaps face with hand*  
(3 hours later)  
Judge:Ok lets review...look at the evadence....A:The Rather Dirty umbrella and B plus C the Remains  
of the Bird and Dog with Metel Fibres....and you say you are Innocent?  
Nurdbot:Ok ok i admit i am Lieing..but the good thing was i did not do it on Purpus...  
Jury:*Stare at Nurdbot Weirdly*  
Nurdbot:What?  
Tseng:Err you Ohner there something you should see..*Takes off the Sun Glasses Tseio-ohki is wearing..he is fast Asleep*  
Judge:Wake up..  
Tseio-ohki:*wakes up*Did i miss Blue Submarine 6 yet???  
Tseng:Shhh  
Tseio-ohki:Oh the Court thingie....  
Faux:*slaps his hand on his face*  
Tseng:*Sets the Sun Glasses on fire with his White Ki*Ok lets continue...  
Nurdbot:Traitor!!!!  
Robot LawerL:Time for Plan B...  
Nurdbot:Plan B?  
Robot Lawer:The insane thing..  
Nurdbot:ohhh...  
Robot Lawer:Ya Ohner my client has pleaded Insanity...  
Judge:Any proof that he is insane...  
Robot Lawer:Just look at his cloths..  
Nurdbot:NANI???  
Robot Lawer:And look what he did..i mean a Decent Killer would Never impale an Old lady in the Anus with  
an Umbrella...  
Nurdbot:NANI?????...You Little son of a...  
Judge:i see your right *Pulls out a Gun and shoots at Nurdbot missing him*  
Nurdbot:HEY!!!Now that Psycho...  
Judge:Nurdbot Liverpool..i declare you INSANE..take him to the Robot Loony bin...  
*The Bailifs wrap Nurdbot in bubble wrap stamp 'Defective Product' oh his head put him in the Box seal the box and roll it  
down the Court to the doors*  
Nurdbot:*CLANK*ow my arm *CLANK*Ow my chin ETC  
  
*An Convayer Belt-there are loads of Robots on it..includeing Nurdbot.*  
Nurdbot:ow ow ow Bloody thing won't stop Jerking...i am going to KILL that Lawer when i get back..*Jerk*  
(Nurdbot arives at an Metel Detector Area-The Two Guards there look like Murdock and Noodle from   
Gorrillaz)  
Nodel:We must take all your persanol Item;s now...  
Nurdbot:NANI??All of them?????  
Murdock:*shrugs*we don't make the Rules..hand them over...  
Nurdbot:£$%*)"*(&$ *Nurdbot takes off his Green Jacket and Fishing hat..he then opens his chest plate door and drops an   
Entire pile of Anime stuff and walks through the door*  
Nurdbot:Wow...i feal so..Ordanery...  
*Another Guard hands him an No backed Paper robe*  
Nurdbot:Thanks..*Puts it on*  
*A Trapdoor opens from Under Nurdbot*  
Nurdbot:eeeeeeee!!!!!  
(Nurdbot falls into an Chair in an Office-there is an Robot with an Glass head with electrity  
in it)  
Robot doc:Hello Mr Liverpool...You have been Admitted hear to the Aslym for Traumitized Murders..am i correct..  
Nurdbot:Yyyeeeesss....  
Robot Doc:Good *presses a Button that shocks Nurdbot-the robot can't take that mutch Electricty  
and he passes out-he wakes up on an Metel Padded cell the size of an Closet*  
Nurdbot:Man this is gonna be tough...i lost all i loved in one day..all i own is this paper  
Robe and this piece of gum stuck on my Cufflink....  
(Next Morn-Nurdbot walks into the Big Room full of couches and Robot Nuts)  
Nurdbot:Oh Joy (!)....  
(a Robot that looks like R2D2 comes up)  
T2T3:*in an Jamacan Accent*you brother trying to get da hang og dis place...  
Nurdbot:..wait a sec i gotta bost up my Translater.....yep..  
T2T3:Dis is da Magazine room..no da screw dont let us have robot porn...  
Nurdbot:Damn...  
T2T3:And dat is the wall you claw on for Freedom but never get through*points to an wall that looks scratched  
up..there is 3 piles of rust and a old looking Robot scratching at it*  
Nurdbot:....  
T2T3:And dats there dis da TV...there only one channel on it do...  
TV:Next on Discovery..  
Nurdbot:...NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I AM IN ROBOT HELL AHAHAHAHHA*Gets shocked*..wow that feels good..  
T2T3:Don't get adicted....we only get 3 blasts a week...  
Nurdbot:*Getting up*So..AHHHHH*Trys powering up but fails*  
T2T3:if ya one of dos Young Robot Fighter who think dat dere the strongest ya can't even get   
a decent power up...dat coller around your neck stops ya from powering up..  
Nurdbot:..How long have i had this on???  
T2T3:Now Nurdbot Liverpool..my brother saw dat cat fight.,he kicked majer Robot booty..ya look like him right  
Nurdbot:Dat.. i mean the last robot Tournament was 20 years ago !!!  
T2T3:What ever...  
(We pan across the room...we se a BIG robot beating an Small one)  
BigBot:Pay me you little...  
Nurdbot:Who's that baka...  
T2T3:Dat's BigBot..he is the best fighter around..da screws are to scared to pat Da coller on him...  
*There is an Light Green flash*  
Nurdbot:He just sent that little robot to HFIL!!!  
T2T3:Nothing ya can do unless your De Nurdbot...  
Nurdbot:*sadly*Yeah...*Nurdbot mind*Damn coller..  
T2T3:Wooo Lunch Time follow me...  
*Nurdbot follows the R2-Unit down the a cafateria*  
Nurdbot:*sniffs*Oil.Oil,Oil and Oil...  
T2T3:Da Screws won't let us have alchol we stay alive Via Da Oil...  
Nurdbot:TT are you a Pimp..  
T2T3:Well....  
Nurdbot:God i am Hungry..and i wish i had my cigars on me...  
T2T3:Lets get some of Dat food...Hye Benny  
Benny:Hi *serves Oil on a Tray*  
T2T3:Mmmmm Dat' good Oil  
*Nurdbot and T2T3 sit on a Lunch Table with other insane robots*  
Robot 1:So Newbie waht are you in for??  
Nurdbot:Murder..  
All:ohhhh  
T2T3:BigBot her for..*looks around and whispers*He..is..an..nonce  
Nurdbot:NANI!!!!!!!  
(BigBot Apears out of Nowhere T2T3 cowers*  
BigBot:what you say??  
T2T3:Nothing sir...  
BigBot:Ohhh a Newbie..Time to Haze  
*BigBot slams Nurdbot into his Tray of oil*  
T2T3:The Bad new's is you only get one tray a day...  
Nurdbot:..i hate this place.....  
(Nurdbots Cell-night)  
Nurdbot:*Thinking*I wonder what the others are doing now??? Dissing bad Fics,Killing Demons  
drinking beer going on dates with there Girl Freinds...argueing on who's cuter over Mihoshi or Ami..  
*sigh*God i miss the place already...Tseng and Tseio-ohki are Fighting over the Riceball by the sound  
of it...*Explosions and curses of 'Baka' and 'Kuso' our heard..Nurdbot eye cover roll' down*  
  
(Next Morn)  
*Nurdbot is at the Scratching wall trying to get out sobbing every 3.2 secends..there is an Ping of  
an Egg timer he stops*  
Nurdbot:My Turn is done....  
*He Leaves another Robot runs up to the Wall and starts scratching it like hell sobbing*  
Nurdbot:*sigh*man This is Boreing...*Then he spots an Ranma manga in the comic section*MINE!!!  
*Nurdbot runs to the Magazine are and grabs the Manga he opens it and starts Reading*  
Ranma just gave Akane a Flower *Starts jumping around like an Moron (Again)then there is an clang*  
BigBot:Hey Watch it weakling..oh whats this??? a Ranma...MINE *Snatches the Manga from Nurdbot*  
Nurdbot:But *CRASH* OjI Sama We HaVe an PUrPle MonKEy....  
(Shots Of Nurdbot getting beaten up with Cypris Hills insane in the menbrain playing in the Background)  
Nurdbot:...5 weeks down..45 more to go....Im gonna die!!!!  
(There is screaming)  
Nurdbot:Oh Gods what now???  
(we see BigBot with his hand over a Female Robot Nurses Wrist)  
BigBot:Come to daddy..i NEED Suagr  
Nurdbot:Leave her alone?  
BigBot:Why should i runt...*Punches Nurdbot to the ground*  
Nurdbot:*Getting up*You..basterd...AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!*The Room starts to go al wavy the Power coller   
around Nurdbot neck melts then an Aura apears*  
BigBot:..NO..No..NO!!  
T2T3:Woah a power level of 500034...you must be..HIM!!!  
Nurdbot:Your right my freind i the mighty Robot have had enough....  
BigBot:No..please..it aint true..NO DON'T KILL ME?!!!!  
Nurdbot:All of you should Leave  
*The Robots and Robot Nurses run out of the room*  
BigBot:NO *Punches at Nurdbot but Nurdbot catches it*  
Nurdbot:No..This is an Real Punch  
(There is an Crack and BigBot is sent halfway across the room thudding against the Metel Wall*  
Nurdbot:For 5 weeks i have put up with all your crap..Now..It ends...R-E-D -W-A-V-E -O-F -D-E-A-T-H!!!!!  
*A Huge Red Ki beam blasts from Nurdbots arms and smashes into BigBot destroying him*  
Nurdbot:Now that settled....*Jumps and Flys to the coridoors..the Nurses are long Gone but the  
Insane Robot's are still here*  
Nurdbot:I shall bring you guys FREEDOM!!!  
Robots:YEAH!!!!  
(The small Group on loonys walks down the Coridoor..Nurdbot tosses the odd Red Ball of Ki at   
any Guards..they reach the Office where there stuff is kept-Noodle and Murdock are standing guard)  
Nurdbob:Stand aside puny Humans...  
Murdock:You think we should  
Noodle:*shrugs*Hell i don't know...  
*The 2 stand aside and Nurdbot and the other Robots enter the room*  
Nurdbot:i sence my posesions...there *He Pull off the door of an Locker with ease and Pull out his Anime  
Stuff...he puts it in his chest Compartment..he then pulls out his Green Jacket and Fishing hat*  
Nurdbot:At Last...*Dons the two*I am back baby!!!  
T2T3:*Rolls in dressed as a Pimp*Lets go!!  
Nurdbot:Wait-you need weapons..  
T2T3:Got dem already...  
Nurdbot:Then lets go...  
(Nurdbot and co dressed as normal Robots head for the damiged room)  
Nurdbot:Now lets see if this wall is Un blastable HAAAAAAIIII*Fires a Ball of ki..the wall colapses*  
T2T3:FREEDOM!!!..*The bots run outisde  
(A Day Later)  
Nurdbot:Wah???  
(Nurdbot look's around-he is back in the cell..this time he is hung Upsidedown in an Straight jacket  
his hat has fallen off...then he see's a Bunch of Pissed of Members of The B-Senshi)  
Nurdbot:..Epp  
Tseio-ohki:...Nurdbot can you read this?  
Nurdbot:Powerfulest Robot kill's 44 innocent robots...oh crap...  
Faux:Yepp..you don't remeber do you????  
Jedi Gorgack:You leg your Followers to an Abandoned house where the cops Ambushed you..  
you survived but your Freinds where pepperd full og hole's...  
Guard:Your bail has been payed Nurdbot *Opens Door and Shoot's Nurdbot down from the ceiling*  
Tseng:You owe us 6607 wong...little moron...  
*The B-Senshi leave*  
Nurdbot:..errr a little help???  
Tseng:*sighs and drags Nurdbot out*  
  
(Washu's lab)  
Washu:There done!! Thanks to the New Chip your freind has all the Stuff we might have in our Heads...Soul conchence...  
Tseng:And all it took was 34 crates of his fav Beer ^^  
Nurdbot:I learned my lesson *drinks beer*  
(BLACKOUT)  
Washu:if that chip does not work i take the beer away...  
Nurdbot:Errr...i feel your love ^^  
  
END  
  
Authors notes:Wow..this is the first episode beleve it of not...R&R Please ^^,OCCT and Tseio-ohki 


	2. Attack of the RugRat Demon's

The B-Senshi's Adventures  
  
Episode 2:WHY WHY MY HQ??????  
  
(Tseng and Tseio-ohki both walk into the B-Senshi's HQ kitchen at the same Time..they both Spot an Riceball on the plate-Spagati Western Music  
begins to play)  
Tseng:So do you think your lucky..do you ya..Punk?  
Tseio-ohki:Yeh i do...  
(The Two stand there and then dash for the rice-ball)  
Tseng:You little punk that riceball's mine!!!  
Tseip-ohki:I saw it first....!  
(The Two colide the Riceball flys into Nurdbot's hand as he walks into the Kitchen reading MST's weekly)  
Nurdbot:Thanks....*Takes a Bite out the Riceball and swallows hole*  
T&T:........WAHHHHH!!!!  
*BLACKOUT*  
(A Grey screen apears..it has Insert Random theme tune...you hear a coin clink and the Futurama Themetune starts playing it shows shot's of Tseng  
,Tseio-ohki,Faux,Jedi Gorgack and Nurdbot)]  
*BLACKOUT-Open to last time*  
Tseng:*sobbing*WHY...WHY !!!  
Nurdbot:And they say i am Melodramatic....  
Faux:*Runs in with the Demon buster (The Masumine )in her hand..the blade looks glimmers in a way to stop Tseng sobbing*SHUT UP SAILOR MOON'S ON..  
All:YAY!! Young Girls in Mini-Skirts!!!  
Tseng:Out of my way cabbit ¬¬  
Tseio-ohki:How dare you say that to yourself...i am half of you soul you know....  
(All start shoveing they arive the the Lounge and watch Sailor Moon)  
Jedi Gorgack:Nurdbot...will you stop tilting your head....  
Nurdbot:*whiney*But i want a look up there Skirts....  
Faux:Your As Perverted as Jim...  
Nurdbot:HEY...i owe him..he sold me the Undubbed Episode of OVA 4...  
Tseng:Hey wait a sec..how long have you had that Tenchi Episode....  
Nurdbot:In my room....  
All:O-0...  
Jedi Gorgack:Charrrrgggeee!!!  
*Cavalry Trumpet charge as our Group run up the Stair's,Tseng Puts his head in an Tseng shaped hole..an door opens.Gorgack put his hand on an red Door  
pad..it ping's and Turns Green then They all grab poll's slide down into an Old Libary Tseio-ohki pulls a book of an Shelf the Shelf swings around*  
Tseng:Gentlemen welcome to GAHHHHHH!!!!!  
*Pan out of Techno Tokyo..Earth...The Universe..we can still hear the Scream....*  
Tseng:AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...  
Faux:what the hell????  
Jedi Gorgack:*Turns on the Light*Oh no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Nurdbot:The Horror..the Horror THE UNSPEAKABLE HORROR!!!!!!!  
(The Basement where the B-Senshi keep all there Otako stuff is destroyed....the wall scrolls have been ripped in half,The Video's have been trambled and snapped  
The Manga's torn apart...the cd bent)  
Tseng:*sinking to his Knee's sobbing*WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!  
Tseio-ohki:My god...The Horror  
Nurdbot:HEY that was my line...  
Faux:Shut up..we gotta find who did this so we can punnish them easly....  
Tseng:The Assassins right..YAH *Tseng power's up..his White Aura surrounds him..the rest of the B-Senshi Follow*  
(The Lot walk around the shredded room-Tseng starts sobbing again)  
Tseng:..Why..me....  
Tseio-ohki:Hey Guys look what i have found here...  
(Nurdbot puts his Flashlight eyes on and Flashes under an Table where a tatterd remains of an Mihoshi sculptre is..the Light shine on those EVIL  
Baby's of that Stupid Show RugRats)  
The B-Senshi:Awwww.....  
(They Get an Evil Red glow in there eye's one of them Bites Tseio-ohki)  
Tseio-ohki:OW THAT LITTLE BASTERD BIT ME!!!!  
Nurdbot:There eye's are glowing...MY GOD THIS IS LIKE THE GARLIC JNR SAGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Jedi Gorgack:JUMP!!  
*The B-Senshi jump away from the Tablle...the Baby's are not huge And powerful...evil doer's...told ya they where evil*  
???:I am Tommy Tomi..and i want BABE's for my sick deed's  
Tseng:Not on my watch you S.O.B!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
The B-Senshi:Yeah!!!  
Tseng:We are the B-Senshi and you have just preformed EVIL Sackrelidge..Now you must Pay..FOR THE CITIZENS OF TECHNO TOKYO AND OUT OTAKO STUFF!!!!!!!!  
The B-Senshi charge at the Demon Tseio-ohki flys through the window*  
Tseng:Little Buddy!! YAHHHH *Tseng Starts slashing at the red Haired Demon he cuts a huge chunk out*  
Faux:M-A-S-U-M-I-N-E B-GAHHHHH  
*The Demon Twins send Faux Smashing through the HQ into the Busy Streets of TT*  
Jedi Gorgack:Half Brother!!!!!GAHHH*Gorgack is smashed through the HQ followed by the Remaining B-Senshi-The HQ colapses when the  
EVIL RugRat Demons arive*  
Nurdbot:NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tseng:Our HQ!!!  
Tseio-ohki:I gotta warn the Citizens to TT...*Tseio-ohki leaps into the Air and changes to an cabbit ship*  
Jedi Gorgack:Good Luck Tseio-ohki!!!!  
Tseng:Ok...so who's gonna fight first??  
Nurdbot:i am....  
Chucky:Ill fight you Metel Man!!!!  
Nurdbot:Fine by me...AGHHHHHHH*Nurdbot Powers up and Starts TO pummel Chuckly*  
Nurdbot:Oh and this is for my Manga YAHHH*He Kness Khuckie in the Groin And sends the EVIL demon flying into the Ground*  
Chucky:GLARE*The metel eye's shoot a Beam of Grey Ki at Nurdbot it hit's Nurdbot and sends him flying into an Building*Ahahha*THUMP*  
Tseng:Is Nurdbot ok Gorgack???  
Jedi Gorgack:I still sence his presence...  
Chucky:*weakly*Hel-p..m-e..To-mmy  
Tommy:...*Stamp's on Chucky's Neck*  
The B-Senshi:O_0!!!!  
Tommy:The Little S.O.B Was the weakest of the Bunch...The Next fight will be Longer.....  
Tseng:So who's gonna fight now??  
Faux:Id like to Fight the Next oppoment's....  
Tommy:Verry well...  
Tseng:(Under his breath)Retard...  
P&L:We are the Twin's and we chalenge you  
Faux:i accept the Chalenge!!!!!YAHHHH*Faux Powers up to his strongest Power level (21000)  
P&L:21000..how weak..YAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!*They both power up...to 26000 each*  
Nurdbot:My god look at there Power level's!!!!!  
Faux:...i don't care Hai *Faux Leaps into the air and Dodges the Punches and Kicks the Twins Give him...he pullso ut 2 shrunkens  
from his pocket..he put them in his hands and Throws them*SHRUNKEN HAIL!!!!*The 2 shrunkens turn to Green Energy hten double up..there is  
now 60 green spinning Energy shrunkens heading into P's direction they hit and Cut him up to pieces which slop onto the Ruined rubble  
of the B-Senshi's Ex HQ*  
Faux:*catches the 2 now normal Shrunkens and puts them in his Assassin suit pocket*Now..lets..Get..readdy..to...die...L....  
L:Noooooo!!!   
Faux:*Pulls out the Demon buster*M-A-S-U-M-I-N-E -B-E-A-*SMASH*  
Tseng:What the Hell??  
*Faux Smashes into the Ground..the Demon Buster Clatters near the Corpse of Chucky*  
*FLASHBACK*  
Faux:M-A-S-U-M-I-N-E B-  
L:Punch of Pain...  
*PRESENT*  
Tommy:*chuckles*The Winner...L...the Loser's P and your freind....  
Tseng:The Demon Buster!!!!!  
Tommy:*Kicks it into an wall*That thing won't be needed....next match...  
Jedi Gorgack:Its seem's im the only one left that can fight now...  
Tommy:Verry well..you shall Fight Angelica  
Angelica:Heheh i am going to Enjoy this....  
Jedi Gorgack:AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
*Gorgack's Powerlevel go's to its mightyest..21000*  
Angelica:Hump *Powers up-Powerlevel 24000*  
Jedi Gorgack:Hah!!  
Angelica:DIIIIIIEEEEE*She starts Punches Faux the 2 starts Punching and Kicking like crazy then there is an salm*  
Jedi Gorgack:FORCE PUSH ATTACK *A huge gust of wind sends Angelica flying into an Building*  
Jedi Gorgack:She's not dead Yet...*Ignites his Lightsabre*  
Angelica:HHHHHHAAAAAAAA*She smashes into Gorgack headon and wind's him..she then Starts Punching the Hell  
outta the Jedi*  
Tseng:Gorgack use the Force!!!!  
Faux:*Getting up*Hence ANOTHER Cliche....  
Jedi Gorgack:GRARRGHHHH  
Angelica:Heh heh he AGGGHHHH *Angelica is punched by something Invisable blood flys from Her Mouth Gorgacks swings  
at her with his Lightsabre takeing on her right Arm...then a blast of Beam From nowhere sneds the Jedi into a Building*  
Tseng:?????  
Tommy:Loseing the Limbs was illegal...Look's like you Hvae Lost B-Senshi...but there is nothing  
of intrest for us on this Plannet now....  
Tseng:....  
Tommy:..so we are going to Destory it!!!  
The B-Senshi:*FaceFault*  
Tseng:I will never let you Destroy this plannet i grew up on it!!!!!!!  
Tommy:Tough...Angelica...L finnish him  
A&L:Yes Master  
*The Two Powerup and charge at Tseng ready to blast him*  
Tseng:*Thinking*If i die..the plannet will be next...my Famly will die..and Linex will get Kyoko..NOoo  
L:AAHHHHH  
Tseng:HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
Nurdbot:*still trying to get up but can't*Oh my God's!! Tseng powerlevel is 35000!!!!!!!  
Tseng:hHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Nurdbot:Now 40000 (Forty thousand)  
Angelica:No..This can't be..HAI *She Fire's 2 or 3 Grey Ki balls at Tseng but he just beat's them off*  
Tseng:My Turn!!!!*He Start's Punching and Kicking Angelica till she is an Bloody pulp*  
Angelica:L Help  
Tseng:*Throws Angelica Down into the Rubble and Does the same Treatment to L*  
L:Sorry he just to powerful..  
Angelcia:...RANDOM ATTACK...SPEACHEL BEAM CANNON!!!  
*Piccolo's attack jsut misses Tseng But burns his Cape*  
L:Random Attack Solar Flare  
Tseng:*covers his eyes*Gahh  
*L and A leap up and Start Pummeling Tseng but he just stand's ther unharmed*  
L:Why won't he go Dow-  
Tseng:Yah*Kicks L and A in the Gut*Time to destroy you 2 once and For all....  
L:Come on Angelica we can do this  
Tseng:CHAOS KI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*100 White Ki orbs Fly out of Tseng's hand and Smash into A and L ripping them apart there blood evaparates  
before it hits the Ground..*  
Nurdbot:Bloody Hell !!!!  
Tommy:NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tseng:*panting*you...are...next...  
Tommmy:NO...my guards and i have planned this break out for Genarations..you HQ had layers of Ki dust from your attack..we   
gatherd anuff to Transform...and nox..the plan's gone to bits...but i can still destroy the Plannet...  
BY SUCKING IT INTO THE RETARDED ZONE!!!!!!  
Jedi Gorgack:no!!!!  
Tseng:The Same zone where all those Despised in the Anime Universe Go???  
Tommy The Very same....  
Faux:Oh HFIL!!!!  
Tseng:Kuso!!  
Nurdbot:By Lo no!!!!!  
*Tommy Leap into the Air and starts to Powerup*  
Tommy:AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*An Orange portal opens and starts to suck thing's in like a Vac..the remains of the B-Senshi's HQ   
along with 2 body's Dissapear...*  
Tseng:Quick Everyone gather round...  
*The B-Senshi gatther around Tseng he make's an White Shield*  
Faux:This is BAD  
Jedi Gorgack:We are Missing something..  
Tseng:Tseio-ohki!!!!  
(we see an Swirley Eye Tseio-ohki pass the Energy dome)  
Tseng:I am not going to let my soul Brother Perish...Faux can you hold the Dome for an sec?  
Faux:Sure...  
Tseng:Thanks..  
*Tseng Phases out and Grabs Tseio-ohki he phases back into the Dome*  
Nurdbot:Guys..i think my Roter is busted....i can't move my Legs...  
Faux:I think we should be worried about that..*points to the Retarded Zone*  
Gorgack:and i regret no makeing Love to Lita (Makato)ass well...  
Tseng:Heh heh heh we are all going to Die...  
Tseio-ohki:Ouch my head...what happend...  
Jedi Gorgack:Well we beat the Demon's..except the Guy in the Sky Who has opened the portal to  
the Retarded zone...  
Nurdbot:Long Story short...we are all screwed if we can't think of something...  
Jedi Gorgack:we are all still weak from the Battle's we all thought...  
Tseng:And i don't think i can hold this dome up for Long...  
Nurdbot:Tseng's right...his power level is One Thousand and forty five...  
Faux:Damn Damn Kuso and Damn...  
(The Energy dome starts to flicker)  
Jedi Gorgack:Oh Boy this is it....  
Tommy:yOu ShALl PaY FoR RuINiG My PlAN!!!!!!!!!  
Tseio-ohki:OK Nurdbot can we panic now..  
Nurdbot:No  
Tseio-ohki:Now?  
Nurdbot:No...  
Tseio-ohki:Now?  
Nurdbot:NO!!!!  
Jedi Gorgack:..we could be watching DBZ or Tenchi right know...  
Faux:i KNEW We should of called for the Ki cleaners...But nooo  
Nurdbot:Anybody Hungry???i got some Soup in my head..  
Tseng:No Nurdbot...  
(The Dome Disapears)  
Nurdbot:This is ITTTTTTTTT!!!!  
(Nurdbot is swept up first followed by Faux then Gorgack then Tseio-ohki)  
Tseng:No..im not going down this Easy...WOAHAHAHA*Tseng is swept up but something glints  
Tseng look's and spots Faux's Masumine the Demon Buster it's blade still clean*  
Tseng:I just gotta get that...  
*Tsengs silver tail grabs the Masumine and Hides it behind his back he passes Tommy*  
Tommy:The World is des-  
Tseng:Suprise   
*Tseng Plunges the Kittana deep into Tommy's chest Tommy scream's Tseng rips The Masumine out..Tommy Falls to the ground with an Crash  
The Portal of the Retarded Zone closes and Drops Nurdbot,Faux,Gorgack and Tseio-ohki to the Ground*  
Tommy:*asping and clutching his wound*I..have..not..lost...  
Tseng:*Powers up and Throws the Kittana to Faux*Here is the Demon Buster Faux...  
Faux:*catches it and sheaves it*Thank's...  
Tseng:And as for you Tommy..say hi to Your Freinds for me in HFIL WHITE BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*A huge White Ki blast hits Tommy destroying him*  
Nurdbot:.The Earth is saved....again *THUMP*  
*BLACKOUT* 


	3. The Search for the DragonBalls

Adventures of the B-Senshi  
  
Tseng:Last time we battled EVIL Demons wanting to Destroy the Earth.Well we Blasted Tommy's demon helpers  
to HFIL but Tommy was the Hardest when he opened the Retarded Zone.Thanks to Faux Demon Buster we maiged to ecape that   
Horrible zone but now we are Manga and HQ less..Enjoy..PS R&R DAMN YOU!!!!  
  
(Themetune Ranma)  
  
(The Screen goes Blury we see The B-Senshi apart from Nurdbot Gathered around an Hospital bed)  
Nurdbot:Ouch my head..and why can't i move my legs..  
Tseio-ohki:Man that blow to the computer was worse than i though right Tseng  
Tseng:Yeah...  
Faux:You don't remember the Fight???  
Jedi Gorgack:THAT was an Chalenge...  
Nurdbot:but what happend....  
Tseng:Well..  
*FLASHBACK*  
Tommy:The Word is dest-  
Tseng:Suprise *Stabs The Demon Buster into Tommy's chest and Pulls it out*  
*PRESENT*  
Nurdbot:Oh yeah....then Our HQ and Anime stuff....is all gone....  
Tseio-ohki:Yep...the cop's have went to the site...just dust and Rubble...  
Jedi Gorgack:Oh and the bad News is That your roter is busted  
Nurdbot:NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Faux:Gorgack!!!  
Jedi Gorgack:NANI?  
Nurdbot:Explain some detail's of the Battle are Preety Sketchy..i remember the Hole of the Retard zone and you  
guys Power level's...  
Tseio-ohki:Well you where first to battle...  
*FLASHBACK*  
Chucki:GLARE!!!*An beam of Grey Ki hits Nurdbot and sends him flying into some Building reduceing them to rubble*  
*PRESENT*  
Nurdbot:That impact must of brok my roter..NOOOOOO MY FIGHTING DAYS ARE OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tseng:Woah there...me and the rest of the B-Senshi heard the location of the DragonBalls  
Faux:Are plan is to gather the DragonBalls summon Shenlong and grant our Wishes  
Nurdbot:Which Would be?  
Faux:3 extra Girlfreinds  
Tseng:*Kicks Faux*The Roter you moron!!!!  
Jedi Gorgack:Faux ment ask Shenlong to make your Roter invinceble...  
Nurdbot:So i WILL walk again???  
Tseio-ohki:Give the Bot an Manga he just Guessed...  
Nurdbot:...The Weird thing was had this Crazy dream...  
Tseng:Uhhuh...  
Nurdbot:We where all singing and then a Metel Version of Tseng jumped out of My Hat and we where chased around by  
Cat Beasts....  
T,F,T-O,G:*Stare at Nurdbot Strangely*  
Tseio-Ohki:Have you been takeing Electritcy Nurdbot???  
Nurdbot:..NANI!! no i am not a Druggie you Baka...  
Jedi Gorgack:Well...we bought some Ranma and Tenchi Manga's to keep you alive...  
Nurdbot:*snatching the Manga's away from Gorgack*Thank the Maker!!!!  
Nurse:Visiting hours our over Sir's  
*The B-Senshi leave*  
Nurdbot:I could do with an Drink....  
Nurse:Oil sir?  
Nurdbot:.....*Lights an Cigar*  
Nurse:SIR!!!*She grabs an Table and smacks Nurdbot over the head with it*  
Nurdbot:What the hell was th-ARRGHHH*Nurdbot spits up cigar ashes*Ouch...  
  
Tseng:Ok guys we gotta viset Washu..she will Transport us to the DragonBalls location..  
Faux:But Washu prods us and Injects uf with Stuff when we are not looking...  
Tseio-ohki:Oh Grow up..your an Assassin and member of the Watch  
Jedi Gorgack:*A Portal Opens*Wel guys...we gotta do it for all of us...*Jedi Gorgack Turns and runs but  
Tseng Grabs him And Throws the Jedi into the Portal First*  
Faux:Ok ok lets go!!!  
*The B-Senshi go through the Portal-They end up in OVA Washu's Lab*  
Tseng:Oh Little Washu where are yo-OW!!!  
Faux:Told you...  
Washu:*Holding a syringe with a white Glowing liquid*You got Strange blood Tseng..what couler Band-Aid do you want  
Tseng:Blue.WAIT where here for a Purpuse Washu..  
Washu:What couler Band-Aid?  
Tseng:Thats not the bloody Point!!  
Washu:Wow amazeing your Blood is turning Black  
Faux:#Told you told tolf you told you#  
Washu:HEY..where is you Kletomanic freind?  
Jedi Gorgack:Who?  
Washu:That Robot Who always steals my stuff...  
Tseng:Ohhh Nurdbot...well you see this is why we came here..  
*Tseng explains the Battle to Washu*  
Washu:Wow saved by Faux's Masumine...Does it still have the Demon Blood on it...  
Faux:*Unsceathes it and hands it to Washu*  
Washu:*Takes the Masumine and Puts in on an Table*Hmm the Blood is orange..Normal Demons have green blood....  
Jedi Gorgack:Also Nurdbot had an Starnge dream...  
*Gorgack explains the Dream to Washu*  
Washu:Oh i can't help you with that...  
*Washu scrapes some Orange blood of the Masumine Blade and Hands The Sword back to Faux*  
Faux:Thanks *Sceathes it*  
Washu:Now *activates her Holo-Top*Get Ready Guys i am sending you to random points on the Plannet..you may feal a slight tingle in your feet  
if this fails you won't be near them...  
Tseio-ohki:That's an Relief (!)  
Washu:Good luck *Misses the Enter Button*Opps..*presses it the B-Senshi Disapear*  
  
(There is an Flash and an Thud)  
Tseng:Ouch..where the Hell are we Tseio-ohki?  
Tseio-ohki:*sniffs*Smells like Afghanistan....  
Tseng:DUCK*They Both Duck as Gunfire is exchanged*  
Tseio-ohki:I think we are Better off just locating the Dragonball...over there  
*The 2 Phases out*  
  
(Faux Comes put an Building in France holding the 4th Dragonball)  
Faux:Thanks Girls...Best 3 buck's i have ever spent...  
  
(There is an Flash and an Splat of Mud)  
Jedi Gorgack:Erggh where the Hell am I  
(There is some Bleeping and Wistleing)  
Jedi Gorgack:PC-6 That's where you have been..  
*More Whistleing*  
Jedi Gorgack:Where is it take me there...  
*We pan out to See Jedi Gorgack in an Muddy WW1 Trench*  
PC-6:*beep wistle beep* (Mind the Corpses)  
Jedi Gorgack:At Last i found my Side Kick...  
  
(Back in Afghanistan)  
Tseng:Woah..it looks like an Model City  
Tseio-ohki:No..its an Mice City..  
Tseng:AGGHHHHHH!!!an mice city!!!!..i bet they Have Mallets and Frying pans..im not going in there  
Tseio-ohki:Look the Number 6 DragonBall!!!!!!  
Tseng:Where....*Groans*At the End of the City!!!!  
  
TBC 


	4. DragonBalls found Plus a brush with T.G....

The Adventures of the B-Senshi  
  
Episode 4:Dragonballs Gatherd  
  
Tseng:Hello Adoreing Fans (And FanGirls) last time Nurdbot woke up in Techno Tokyo Hospital descovering  
his Roter was Broken and he could not Move.So The B-Senshi decided to help there Robotic Freind by colecting  
the Dragonball's things have got off to an Great Start...  
  
(Themetune-Tenchi OVA)  
  
(Open to the entrence of the Mouse City)  
Tseng:DAMN IT!!!!  
Tseio-ohki:What's so scary about Mice?  
Tseng:Well if these Mise could Build a city....THEY COULD USE MALLETS!!! LIKE IN TOM AND JERRY AHGHHHHHH!!!!!  
Tseio-ohki:*sweatdrops*oookkkkaaaaaayyyy.......  
Tseng:.....GAHHH  
Tseio-ohki:*Jumps up and slams Tseng in the fave with A Garden Trowl (Mr Whappy Jnr)Your the Earth Prince of Ctarl Ctarl's!!!!  
why should you be afraid of little Sqwerts like them?  
Tseng:UmmmThose?  
Tseio-ohki:What??  
*Tseng Points at Mini B-52's*  
Tseio-ohki:NANI!!!  
Tseng:We better Duck for Kami sake..Mmmmm Duck soup...  
*The 2 duck with Ease the B-52 dropp mini bombs on them*  
Tseng:YOU LITTLE BAKA'S THIS SUIT I AMANI!!!  
*Tseng powers up the White Aura Surrounds him*  
Tseio-ohki:Ummm  
*Tseng Blasts through the City and Grabs the DragonBall..he then Turns around and Chaos Ki's the city*  
Tseng:What?  
Tseio-ohki:Ummm ^^ Never mind..lets find those Other Dragonball's  
Tseng:Gotcha ^^  
Mouse Presadent:I deied doing what i loved *Diez*  
  
(Meanwhile...)  
Jedi Gorgack:So PC-6 while we are looking for that Dragonball...why the hell are you working hear?  
PC-6:*Beap wistle and Crap..*  
Jedi Gorgack:I seeeee.....and you slept with her to get this job?  
PC-6:*Bleep*  
Jedi Gorgack:..or it was that or Tiger Feeder.....we REALLY need to get an Translater...  
*crunch*  
Jedi Gorgack:Damn skull's....  
  
(Yet another Meanwhile)  
Faux:My god!!! this might be the Hardest chalenge yet!!!  
*Pan out to show the IRS building*  
Faux:Thank god Senshi heros don't have to pay tax's....  
Beurocrat 1:Hello sir  
Faux:GAHHHH *Unsceathes the Demon Buster and Slices the Beurocrat in half*  
Beurocrat 2:I would like to show you your Ta-  
*Faux Stabs this one with an Assassin dagger*  
Faux:Bugger off all of you!!!!!!!!  
*Faux climbs the Building cutting up all IRS Beurocrats (Except for the HOT feamale Interns) till he reached the head of the IRS*  
Faux:Dr Evil???  
Dr Evil:That's fricken right...you have destoyed my Evil Empire Mr Powers...  
Faux:Its D-Cunning...  
Dr Evil:Whatever....now.........  
Faux:....  
Dr Evil:.....  
Faux:....  
Dr Evil:..ah screw this kill him Kangaroo Boy....  
(Jimmy (The HAM radio Nerd) come's in dressed as an Kangaroo hops in)  
Jimmy:Ok Course Unki Evil  
Dr Evil: For Fricks sake your 15 call me Dr Evil or the Slave Girls won't come to your house anymore  
Faux:I killed you...oh well ill try again M-A-S-U-M-I-N-E B-E-A-M!!!!!  
*An red and Orange Ki blasts blasts from the Demon Hunter Hits and sends Jimmy Flying through the 21 story window and into the Fountin*  
Faux:And now for...Where The Hell Did Dr Evil go...  
(At the Rooftop)  
Rufus:Ahh man i love the candy this place sells  
*Rufus Grabs the Helecopter thingie but then-)  
Dr Evil:Push off  
Rufus:GAHAHHHHHHHHH*Gets Caught by his Fan Girls*Yay..umm girls what with that look in your eye..ummm HEEELLLPPP!!!  
Dr Evil:Drive the Evil compter..  
(Back to the Office)  
Faux:*Looking around*Where the hell did he go?  
*Faux Turns around we see Rufus pass clawing the air*  
Faux:Ahh forget it...now...where is that DragonBall......  
*Faux spots something Glinting at Docter Evils Desk*  
Faux:...HEY...Dr Evil Left GUMMI BEAR'S!!!!  
*Faux runs up to the Desk pull it open Grabs the pack of the Gummi bears and eats them*  
Faux:Oh....*Picks up the 1st DragonBall*Ok my Mission is done ^^   
*Faux blasts through the IRS building Window's and spots an Odd Scene..Rufus running away from His FanGirls*  
Faux:They Must be in heat..Meh...  
  
(Back at the WW1 Trenches)  
Jedi Gorgack:Hmmm Tseng's got 1 and Faux has 2...3 more DragonBalls to find.....  
PC-6:*Bleep bleep..bleep*  
Jedi Gorgack:Yeah-what ever...  
*crunch*  
Jedi Gorgack:God Dammnit ¬¬!!!!!!!!!..how mutch Ferther PC-6???  
PC-6:*Bleep wistle Bleep twerp*  
Jedi Gorgack:Thank god I-  
*The Two Turn around the corner*  
Jedi Gorgack:*Eyes bugging out*It-i-its not possible...IT'S YOU!!!  
*We pan the Camra around the Corner and we see The Guy Who Wears Womens Bra's..dressed as Darth Vader..there is Orange bloood on his right  
arm his eye Glow Demonicly*  
T.G.W.W.W.B:MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA nice to meet you hear 'freind'  
Jedi Gorgack:What the Hell Happend to you?  
T.G.W.W.W.B:i got layed by a Hot Demon Women..she said i was hot..she told me about the Retarded Zone where she lived.I want to live  
there i said to her she bit me and Disapeared to her Dimension so i am Colecting the DragonBall's so i can open the Retarded Zone  
and Join my Love...MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
Jedi Gorgack:*thinking*My god he has Flipped!!!!  
PC-6:*Bleep wistle Tworp*(Look Behind him!!!)  
Jedi Gorgack:Wha?...*Jedi Gorgack Look's TGWWWB has the 3rd and 2nd DragonBalls*My god...  
T.G.W.W.W.B:AHAHAHAHA don't even think about it..2 more Tried before you..now look at them...  
*T.G.W.W.W.B points at a rotting pile of Flesh*  
Jedi Gorgack:You sicken me....*Powers up to an new Level..23000 and Ignites his lightSabre*  
T.G.W.W.W.B:You wan't to fight?? fine by me MWHAHAHAHAH *Ignites his Purple Light Sabre*  
Jedi Gorgack:*Thinking*His Powerlevel is 27000??? last time we checked it was 300?..that fling with the Girl must of Improved him..and drove  
him to Insanity...*Outloud*PC-6 Find some place to hide...  
PC-6:*Bleep and hides*  
T.G.W.W.W.B:Hah *Throws Orange Ki Balls at Gorgack who bats them Back with his LightSabre*  
Jedi Gorgack:Force Ki HAH *A Huge ball of White Ki starts to build up till it's an size of an Namek DragonBal..then It splits into 10...*  
T.G.W.W.W.B:is that all you got??  
Jedi Gorgack:HAH*He fires the Ki balls but TGWWWBs dodges them and gets Ready to Strikes with his Light Sabre*  
T.G.W.W.W.Bs:PREPERE TO DIE!!!!!!!!  
*Gorgack and T.G.W.W.W.Bs light Sabre Meets they slash dodge And Parry..they both slash and knock there Lightsabres out of there Hands*  
T.G.W.W.W.B:NO!!!  
Jedi Gorgack:*Thinking*Now's your chance *Gorgack Punches T.G.W.W.W.B in the gut and sends him flying into the Barbed wire*  
T.G.W.W.W.B:No It cant end this way!!!  
*Jedi Gorgack grabs an old Machine Gun uses the Force to Remove all the dirt and Grime and Fill T.G.W.W.W.B..Orange Blood Drips into the  
Trench*  
Jedi Gorgack:*Picking up and Deactivateing his LightSabre*PC-6 you can come out now..  
*PC-6 rolls out of an Shell hole*  
Jedi Gorgack:*Picks up the 2 DragonBalls and Put's them in his pocket*There...*Grabs the Sack T.G.W.W.W.Bs had and stuff's PC-6 in..he then Flys  
off*  
  
(Meanwhile-In the scorching Dessert of Afghanistan)  
Tseng:...Washu tell me most of the B-Senshi have the DragonBalls...there only 1 left...  
Tseio-ohki:Man this is quick Work....  
Tseng:Yeah....ACK!!!  
Tseio-ohki:What is it???OH GOOD GOD'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(We pan out to see an Smurf Villedge there all Happy and Merry Crap)  
Tseng:No...NO NOT MY CHILDHOOD FEAR OF SMURFS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tseio-ohki:*sighs*Lets Just Past quitly...they probley Won't notice  
*The creep Quitly a gust of wind blows Tsengs Amani Jacket up..he is whereing his 'Nuke the Smurfs' T-shirt  
Smurfs:*Spot the T-Shirt and gasp*  
Tseio-ohki:HOLY SHIT!!!! Tseng why did you have to wear that today?  
Tseng:My 'Ami is Hot' one is in the Wash...  
Papa Smurf:Now see Here what's your problem of us *Waks near Tseng*  
Tseng:AHHHHH*Starts Stamping on Papa Smurf...a pool of Blue Blood Gathers around his shoe*Opps.....  
Smurf 1:Ahh no Papa Smurf...we must Avenge his death...  
smurf 4:come fellow Smurfs lets go to project totototot  
smurf 5:Lets kick this guys ass...  
Tseio-ohki:Kuso Tseng you can't go anywhere without pissing somebody off..  
Tseng:i call it "Talent"Tseio-ohki  
Tseio-ohki:Baka ¬¬  
*The Smurfs Run into an Rock..they Stumble around and open the rock then go inside*  
Tseng:..I got a bag Fealing about this.....  
*The Ground starts to Rumble*  
Tseio-ohki:..Me to Tseng...  
*The Villedge ground Bursts sending Huts and Other crap Flying..Tseng anf Tseio-ohki shiled there Eyes from the dirt*  
Tseng:What the hell????  
*The Smoke Clears to Show an Mecha-Smurf*  
Tseio-ohki:oh HFIL!!!!!!!!!!  
Smurf 56 through P/A:We have Spent 60 Years Createing this Mecha and at last we have Finnished...  
Tseng:*Telepathcily* [Tseio-ohki that think Power Level is 6000!!!!..i can whop its ass Easly]   
Tseio-ohki:[Shall i tape this??]  
Tseng:[..nah]  
Tseng:You wan't a fight?*Takes off his White Zorro Hat and Cape and flings them on the ground..we can see his black hair and Cat Ears*  
Smurf 34:AHAHAH he has Cat Ears...  
Tseng:*thinking*wait a sec...thats the final Dragonball in that hat???i must get it...  
Tseio-ohki:I see it to Tseng...when you snatch it ill turn into an Ship ready to Head back to Techno Tokyo....  
Tseng:Okay then *crosses arm's*YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
Smurf 67:Holy diddlbuns his Power level is 26000!!!!!!!  
Tseng:Thats right you picked the Wrong Guy to Piss off HAH!!! *Tseng Leaps at the the Mecha-Smurf and Starts Pummeling it  
ripping into the Metel crushing Random smurfs getting there Blue Blood Over his white Amani suit and Black Leather Gloves*  
Tseio-ohki:Grab that Dragon Ball Now!!!  
Tseng:Right.*Snatches the Last DragonBall from the batterd robot and Elbow slams it into the Ground*  
Smurf 45:Papa..Smurf....we...failed...  
Tseng:*Grabs his Cape and White Zorro like Hat and put them Back on*..i suppose putting then Out of there Misery would  
be the Humane thing to do?..*sighs*fine..WHITE BLAST!!! *The Huge White Blast of Ki incinarates the Villedge..its nothing  
but an Smokeing hole*  
Tseng:Beam me up Tseio-ohki..  
Tseio-ohki:Rodger..*beam's Tseng up*Next stop Washu's Lab your inflight movie will be Tenchi Muyo in Love...  
  
(Back at Washu's Lab)  
Washu:Wow..your done already..  
Faux:Was not easy..i had to kill alot of People for this DragonBall..  
Tseng:Wait arnt they seven DragonBalls?  
Tseio-ohki:Oh no we forgot one!!!  
Washu:Relax!!!...Dende let me borrow one to experiment on...  
Tseng:Thank gods...Can we have it?  
Washu:Sure ^^ i got Something new to Experiment on now  
*Show the Testube of Tseng Blood*  
Washu:Its goe Black when you are Angry....and white when Normal...  
Tseng:Must of inherited that from my Farther...he was an Oni you know...  
Jedi Gorgack:We better Summon ShenLong now  
The B-Senshi:Right...  
*They out all 7 of the DragonBalls in order*  
Tseng:Oh Mighty Dragon...we summon YOU!!!  
*The Lab goes Black..there is thundering the ball beging to glow and Out Emerges Shenlong with Thunder and other stuff..he hits his head on the top of Washu's Lab  
Shenlong:*Normal Voice*Dammnit Washu i said Make your lab ceiling higher..  
Washu:ermmm sorry about that i must have forgot ^^  
Tseng:Why would you need to see Washu Shenlong?  
Shenlong:ScaleProblem...oh right *Deep echoing voice*What have you summond me for?  
Tseng:Well..We want the One Named Nurdbot Livepool here and with an Invincible Roter..  
Shenlong:Done...  
*FLASH*  
Nurdbot:Woohooo i can move again!!!  
Faux:And our 2nd Wish is to have our HQ back to Normal with all our Anime Stuff..oh and take us there to...  
Shenlong:Done...  
*There is an Flash..Washu Blinks the DragonBall rise from the Wall somehow get out the Lab and The B-Senshi Dissapear*  
Ryoko:OW what the Hell...MOM stop Throwing stuff at me..  
Washu:*sweatdrops*Sorry Dear....  
  
(Back at the B-Senshi's HQ)  
Tseng:*Walking into the Kitchen at the same time as Tseio-ohki..they Both Stop and spot the last Bowl of Rice*  
Tseio-ohki:Back off...the rice is mine!!  
Tseng:No its mine..My House my rice  
Tseio-ohki:HAH  
Tseng:YOAH  
*The Two colide Once more Jedi Gorgack Passes and catches the rice and starts eating it all*  
PC-6:*Bleep wistle*(You two make such an Mess!!!!}  
Tseng:Gorgack your Neat Freak R2 Unit is pissing me off...  
Nurdbot:*Comeing through the door holding an brown Box*Hey Guys look what i found on our Door step..its ticking...you  
think it could be an Clock  
Faux:HIT THE DECK!!!  
*BLACKOUT*  
BANNNGGGGG  
Tseng:Damn it..another Mail Bomb from Dav and his Freinds  
Jedi Gorgack:He is starting to anoyme  
Faux:Who care's Tenchi's on...and its the undubbed OVA 4  
The B-Senshi:WOOO  
*Stampede sounds*  
  
END  
Authors notes:What happend to the Guy Who Wears Womens Bra's and that Dream of Nurdbot??? stay Tuned for the next Episode fans... 


	5. Tseng VS Friday the 13th

The B-Senshi's Adventure's  
  
Tseng VS Friday the 13th  
  
(Themetune-Trigger Happy tv)  
  
(The B-Senshi's Kitchen..Tseio-ohki is munching on an Piece of Toast when Gorgack come in)  
Gorgack:Morn Tseio-ohki?where's Tseng??  
Tseio-ohki:Check the Date on the Calinder  
Jedi Gorgack:What..*shrugs*Meh..*Checks Calinder*HOLY CRAP!!!!!  
Tseio-ohki:That's right...Friday the 13th....  
Faux:*come's in*Tseng's Not gonna be happy when he wakes up...  
Nurdbot:*comes in*When's that?  
*There is an Thump arggh crack*  
Tseio-ohki:About....now...  
(Tseng Limps in)  
Tseng:Hi..ow...hi all...what date is it?  
Faux:Errr.errrrr...errrr  
Tseng:*Peer's at the Calinder*No..NO NOT TODAY NOT TODAY ARGGGHHHHHHHH!!!  
Jedi Gorgack:So who's turn is it to shop at Wal-mart?  
Tseio-ohki:Tseng's...  
Nurdbot:Ooochh...  
Tseng:There is no way in hell am i going to that hole..  
Nurdbot:Do it...or i will give THESE pics to Kiyoko...  
Tseng:NOO!!! not the pic of me in an Normal Bunch of clothes..FINE  
Faux:Good...now lets watch Anime while Tseng toil's ^^...  
Tseng:$%^&*((*&^$£**^(_)*&^$!"$%^&  
*Tseng goes out the front door*  
  
Tseng:My god..the HORROR!!!  
Free Sample Girl:Would you like to try a Free sample of Kitty-chow...  
Tseng:I don't bloody Eat Cat Food..HERE IS WHAT I THINK OF THAT DAMMED KITTY-CHOW *Grabs  
the Tray and flings it behind him..the Tray hit an Cash Register guy killing him instanly*  
FSG:eerrrrrr...ok *runs off*  
Tseng:Lets see...what to get? Hentai Crunchy's? Nurdbot's breakfast Cerials get weirder  
and weirder....*walks down 20 Aisles passing Skelingtons,corpses and Starving lost people*  
Free Sample Guy:Would you like an GAH*Tseng shove the tray in his mouth and keep's walking,Zoom out to see a HUGE   
Wal-Mart as big as 5 or 6 WareHouses*  
Tseng:...panicpanicpanicpanicpanicpanicpanicpanicpanic!!!!!!!!!!!!..*sighs*Oh well what can go  
wrong...*Tseng walks under an Ladder a black cat crosses his path and His elbow hit and smashes an   
mirror*D'OH!!!!  
P/A:Wal-Mart will close in 2 hour's..SO GET YOUR ASSES IN HEAR NOW SHOP SHOP SHOOOPPP!!  
Tseng:*Oh gods!!  
*Tseng passes more Dieing shoppers*  
Tseng:Damn black Mail...Thank the god's the cerial Aisle at Last..*CRUNCH*KUSO..damn Skelingotn's  
ohh a Walet..and another one..and another one...*Tseng pickpocets the dead People and grabs a Box of  
Hentai Crunchy's*  
Tseng:Next on the List....Bread..meh..  
*Tseng smashes through the wall with ease*  
Tseng:Bre-CRUNCH*Baka!!!  
*Tseng Grabs the Bread and look's at the List*Crisps?Walkers..oh god!!!  
*Tseng Hops over many Aisles-we see a HUGE Crowd*  
Tseng:Crap..im gonna have to Power up for this..YAARRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
*Tseng powers up and blasts through the Cround punching them into (And over)The Aisles*  
Tseng:*Grabs Bag of Walkers crisps*Thank..god..that..was..the..last..one..on..the..list  
*Nurdbot Phases to the Checkout line..all stall are closed apart from the one with the dead guys in..there is an   
VERY Long line*  
Tseng:Screw this...*walks out the door*  
Securty guy:He-*BOOM*  
Tseng*Ahh..they felt good...*Pan out to see an Blasted Wal-Mart*  
  
*Tseng walking down the street with a shopping bag wistleing*  
Tseng:My name is WHAT.. wicca wic-ACK!!!!NO not Anti-Cat Protesters!!!  
*A bunch of Pinko Protesters with signs run up the street*  
Pinko 1:Look at Cat-Humanoid..lets kill it!!!  
Tseng:GAHHH*Crosses arms and Powers up..white aura surrounds him*Bring it..  
*The Pinko's surround Tseng and Start Hitting him with there sign's*  
Tseng:Ow *Blocks an Sign*Watch it Baka *Smashes one*KUSO That Hurt!! *Kicks One*  
Pinko 23 :KILL IT  
Tseng:That is IT *Tseng leaps out of the Crow and..*WHITE BLAST!!!,See ya in HFIL pinko's  
*Power's down*Now to get home..No car's *Tseng Crosses the street when..*CRUNCH!!!  
Tseng:Whhhhhhyyyy meeeeee??????????*Tseng Lands into the Womens Onsen*epp*Tseng now soaking and Bruised  
flys over an Futon WareHouse an Pillow WareHouse an Bubble Wrap Where house and through an  
Window and into the Sharp Thing's wherehouse*Ow ouch ow *Slice*GAH *Stab*The Paiinnn  
*Gourge*GACK!!...*The door's Burst open revieling an Wet,Cut up,Bleeding and Bruised Tseng..he rolls into   
the middle of the Road and Laughs Insanely*I am ALIVE!!!*20 Trucks of Bricks run over Tseng..he trys to  
get up but then another Truck Filled with Acme 10 ton weights and Anvils runs him over..then a  
Parade and a bunch Of Elephants*  
Tseng:...owie...*the Shopping Bag Fly into the Air and hits him on the head*  
  
Nurdbot:What is takeing Tseng so damn Long?  
*We hear the door Open*  
Nurdbot:At last m-  
Tseng:Shut.Up.  
Nurdbot:I just wante-  
Tseng:You wanna know how my days Been *Insane chuckle*Well..i went through Hell and Back..  
The Store was full of Anoying and Dead People..  
Nurdbot:Yeah b-  
Tseng:..then when i was walking home some Pinko Protesters attacked me..i blasted them to HFIL!!!  
Nurdbot:Yeah Bu-  
Tseng:..Then i crossed the street when some Moron in a car hit's me..send's me flying into the  
Womens Onsen where a group of young Girls beat me to Death..then i went Flying through the Air PAST  
The Futon Factory PAST the Pilow and Bubble Wrap Factory into the Sharp Things Factory  
Nurdbot:Ye-  
Tseng:Then i got cut up on god know what and rolled out the door,Got Ran Over by 20 Trucks full  
of Bricks,an Acme Truck and bunch of Elephants and Poraders and got Smacked into the Head with  
the Shopping bag!!!  
Jedi Gorgack:Yay Shopping is here..*Grabs Bag*Hey where is t-  
Tseng:*Tiger Snarl*  
Jedi Gorgack:Nevermindicanlivewithout!!!!  
Tseng:Good.Now gentlemen i am going to sleep for the rest of the day..*Goes up stairs*  
Tseio-ohki:Remind me never to wake him up on Friday the 13th  
Tseng:*upstairs*GAHH NOOOO *crack*  
  
END 


	6. Faux Gets High

The B-Senshi Adventures  
  
Episode 6:Faux Gets Drugged...  
  
Themetune:Duckman  
  
(Open to the B-Senshi's Liveing Room-All but Faux and Gorgack are Watching Tenchi in Tokyo)  
Tseng:..Man Sakuya pretty Hot...  
Nurdbot:Gimme her Phone number..  
Tseio-ohki:Hey..Were is Faux???  
*Faux Stagger's in Clutching his Amr..He pull's out an Dark looking Thingie and Throws it OS*  
Faux:*Swaying*Guy's i don't feel good..i am going to Lie down in my room  
Tseng:You do that..  
*Faux Stagger's up the Stair's*  
Tseio-ohki:*sniffs*What the hell is that Smell????  
Tseng:Hmmm spells like Descramimic cardorkc..  
Nurdbot:...Faux got hit by an LSD Dart...  
Tseng:I still see the E-Senshi are Drunk from Wolfie's Bacheler Party...  
Nurdbot:THAT was an Wild party....  
  
(Upstairs in the Dark Abode that is Faux's Room)  
Faux:*bandeging his arm up*Damn Retarded zone Demons and there Toxins..im glad i drunk Gorgack's cure so...Wow..my hand are Huge..  
*The Shapes in the Black room change into odder shapes..the room's couler Turns purple Orange and Pink*  
Faux:Woah.....The Coulers man!!!!  
  
Tseng:*shudders*  
Nurdbot:Why did you shudder Tseng?  
Tseng:I don't know....  
Tseio-ohki:Look the Sailor Senshi are Transforming...  
*The B-Senshi's eye's look at the screen*  
Nurdbot:Best Moment of the Show.....  
  
(In Gorgack's room He is sleeping next to Lita (Makato to the Undubbies)when there is a big Slam of the door that Opens both there eyes)  
Jedi Gorgack:That was not Good...  
Faux:*waveing red and green flags around*Happy Mardi Grow Big Half Bro.....  
Jedi Gorgack:Faux??are you on Drugs???  
Faux:No..an Demon Shot me but i fixed it...  
Jedi Gorgack:...  
Faux:...AN WINDOW!!!!!  
*Faux runs and leaps into the Window shattering it..we hear an Thump..then someone coming up the stair as an Speed and then Leaping through  
the Window Again*  
Lita:Errr Gorgack why is you half Brother doing that?  
Jedi Gorgack:I don't know..he smells like one of those Chemicals the Retarded Zone Demons shoot at us before they die..  
Lita:Oh..wanna have Breakfast?  
Jedi Gorgack:Sure Lita-chan ^^  
*The 2 get dressed and Pass Faux on his 3rd Journey out the Window*  
  
(Later-The B-Senshi Minus Faux are Gattherd around the Table..we see Faux near it throwing an Throwing Knive up and Down )  
Faux:Up and down up and Down Up and Down and Up..  
G,T,TO,N:*Watch the Knife go up and down*  
Tseng:*Not takeing his eye's off the Knife*Very Hipnotic aint it...  
Nurdbot:*ditto*Yes..Very..  
Faux:Up and Down Up and Down and Up...oh the Knife is stuck....GAHHH THE EVIL SMURFS!!  
Tseng;Hey!!  
Faux:i must use the Protective spell...  
*Gorgack opens the Lid of the Powdered Milk Canister and Dives in..he come's out all white and stuff then he spreads  
Jelly all over him*  
B-Senshi apart from Faux:*Sweatdrop*  
Tseio-ohki:Well that was an Waste of good Jelly ¬¬  
Tseng:There was an Spell  
Jedi Gorgack:....Errrr Tseng  
Faux:*Giggles insanely and eats Pixie sticks*  
Nurdbot:Oh Great now he is High AND Hyper...  
Tseng:Tseio-ohki you never put those Pixie sticks in the Vault i gave you???  
Tseio-ohki:I put all my candy Down there...  
Faux:CANDY???  
*Faux runs down to the Basement..there is an CRUNCH and CRASH*  
Tseng:We better sort this out before he find Taco-Bell  
Nurdbot:Then the real Hell will start..  
Jedi Gorgack:i Know how...  
Tseng:Me to...  
  
*Rei (Or Raye) Hino is being Tied to an Pole*  
Rei:You guys could have called me...  
Tseng:Hey..i don't use the Phone  
Rei:But dragging me frm the Temple from here was scary as hell..  
Tseng:Be thankful i don't fly or walked you here Girl...  
Jedi Gorgacl:Anyway Miss Hino..  
*Jedi Gorgack explains*  
Rei:So..he is High AND Hyper..  
Nurdbot:That what the poll is for..we tie a rope like so..*Ties the Rope to the Pole Rei is tied on to*  
Tseio-ohki:Just tug 3 time and we will real you in...  
Rei: i am BAIT??? YOU BAK-  
*Jedi Gorgack Kicks the Poll down the Basement stairs..THUMP CRUNCH THUMP BOUNCE THUMP*  
Tseng:And now we play the Waiting game...  
Faux:*OS*Rai-chan!!! CRUUUNNNNCCCCCHHH*  
Nurdbot:One..two..three...yep reel here in Tseng..  
*Tseng Pulls the rope..and Swirley Eye'd Rai..With an powdered Milk Jelly Coverd Faux Hugging her Tightly*  
Faux:hI gUyS!!!!!!  
Tseng:We are in hell....  
*Some Jelly Beans Fall out of Faux's Pokets..Tseio-ohki get an Plastic Bag and scoops them up*  
Tseng:..You are going to eat Chemical,Milk Powered,Jelly Coverd Jelly Beans???  
Tseio-ohki:No sense in wasteing them..  
Jedi Gorgack:....  
*Nurdbot slams an Net Around Faux*  
Nurdbot:There..trapped Forever...  
Tseng:Good..all we need to do is get that Cure..Gorgack?  
Jedi Gorgack:Damn it's in one of these Pockets..  
*Tseng,Tseio-ohki and Nurdbot fal down Anime Style*  
Nurdbot:Better Send Rai back before Tuxedo Mask send's us hate Mail  
Tseng:I would like the Wimp to get across are Securty System..  
*Cut to Front Lawn of the B-Senshi HQ..an Butterfly lands on an rock...it explodes*  
Jedi Gorgack:You filled the Front Lawn Full of Land Mines?  
Tseng:Yepp..  
Nurdbot:So that's why we are coming in the HQ at the back...  
*Tseng Sends Rai Back then...*  
???:Que attiro Taco-Bell  
Tseng: Crap!!  
Faux:TACCO-BELL!!!!!!!!  
*Faux powers up and Burns an Hole in the Net..he smashes through the front door and over the Lawn and follow's The Taco-Bell Van*  
Jedi Gorgack:We are in Trouble Now!!!!  
Tseng:To the B-senshi Mobile!!  
Tseio-ohki:Being Repaired...we gonna have to fly...  
Nurdbot:Fair Enough  
*Outside of the B-Senshi HQ..4 gapeing hole's apear on the Roof*  
Nurdbot:Thats gonna cost us 400 Wong..  
Tseng:Just keep flying Nurdbot...  
  
(Meanwhile at the Techno Tokyo Taco-Bell*  
Faux:*Rushes in*GIVE ME THE BIG BAD BURRETO!!!  
TB boy:ok ^^ *Hands an HUGE Burreto to Faux*  
Faux:YAY!!!!!*Grabs the Burreto and Plastic fork and Knife*La Cu ca racha La Cu Ca Racha La La La  
Custermer 1:Shut u-  
*Faux sends this guy through an Wall-he then settle's down and Is about to eat The BBB when*  
SLAM  
???:Don't you dare Touch That Burreto...  
Faux:Buddy!!! Look what i ordered  
Nurdbot:Great he just spoiled an GREAT Entrence...  
Tseng:Like i said,You have Terroised the Innocent Custemers of Taco-Bell to long..  
Faux:No..NO MY BURRITO!!  
Tseio-ohki:uh huh and you ate some of our Stuff..  
Faux:NUU YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!!!  
*Faux throws at Big Piece of Tommato at Tseng hitting his face*  
Tseng:AHHH 3 WEEK OLD VEGGTIBLE MATTER GET IT OFF..GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!  
Nurdbot:*sweatdrops*  
Tseng:*Grabs an Paper Napkin and Wipes the Tommato off*Erggghhh  
Jedi Gorgack:I will settle this!!! *Ignites his Light Sabre and Cut the BBB in half*  
Faux:NOOOO BIG BROTHER MEANIE!!  
*Faux starts throwing the Big Bag Burrito  
Remains through Taco Bell...The B-Senshi duck Behind the Counter*  
Tseng:'I will settle This?'  
Jedi Gorgack:Shut up...  
Nurdbot:ill save me..  
*Notices the Glares from Tseng,Gorgack and Tseio-ohki*  
Nurdbot:I mean US!!  
Tseng:That Better!!!  
*Nurdbot grabs the ChinChilla Stuffed Toy and dodges the 3 week old Meat and Veggtable Barrage*  
Nurdbot:Look Faux...an Soft furry Thing!!!  
Faux:GIMMEEE  
*Nurdbot throws the ChinChilla at Faux who stops the Meat Baradge*  
Tseng:Thank god!!!  
*Nurdbot throws an Silver Net with Property of Washu stciker on it on Faux*  
Jedi Gorgack:Stay Still *Grabs ab Tranq and a Rifle and fire the Tranq at Gorgack*  
THUMP  
Nurdbot:Lets Drag him across the Lawn...  
  
*LATER*  
TV:And now...Ranma  
Tseng:Well i am glad THAT is over...  
Tseio-ohki:You would have Laughed Faux  
Faux:Shh..let us laugh at other People Problems  
Nurdbot:YEAH..Ranma's starting...  
  
END 


	7. Tseio-Ohki goes to Rehab

The B-Senshi's Adventures  
  
Episode:7 Tseio-ohki goes to Rehab  
  
Hello.Sorry but i have had Writers block for the last 4 days.I am back on Track though.So all   
Fan girls come to the open B-Senshi's Booth.(Spechel Guest Star Jim the Talking Penguin)  
  
(The outside of the B-Senshi's HQ,Night..An fly land on the grass and is blown to pieces by an Landmine  
Cut to Tsengs Bedroom..He is sleeping on an Bunkbed in his Sailor Mercury Bed covers When..)  
*An door Swings open*  
Tseio-ohki:*slured*Thish da place Babby  
*We hear an Female Giggle Tsengs eye shoot open with terror..then close again..they open again when there  
is an Crash*  
Tseng:What the hell's????  
*Tseng Leaps out the Bed in his white PJ's almost trods on an red Cabbit grabs a white robe and slippers and runs into   
the B-Senshis Garage-where an Vandilised Road Warrior (With no wheels)with an sobbing Jedi Gorgack   
Next to it*  
Jedi Gorgack:My Beloved Car..WHHYYYY  
*Tseng sweatdrops and Goes back to bed*  
(NEXT MORNING-Tseng's roon)  
Tseng:*asleep*Keep those hands to yourself Ami...  
*Tsengs Alarm clock Pulls out an Mallet and Slams the Ctarl Ctarl on the head*  
Tseng:OW..what the bloody hell's??..Thats the last time i buy an Toon alarm clock...  
*Tsengs blasts the clock*  
Tseng:*sniffs*What the hell is that Smell???  
*Tseng looks around his and Tseio-ohki room..its full with Cabbits all Genders shapes coulers  
and sizes*  
Tseng:Tseio-ohki!!!  
*Tseng Snaps his fingers..his white Amani suit..Shoes..'Ami is hot'T-Shirt,Black Gloves,white Zorro  
like Hat and White Cape Phases on him*  
Tseng:*Phases off the top bunk and In front of the Bottom bunk We can See Tseio-Ohki's Star Wars  
Cover (With about 20 sleeping Cabbits lieing on it)  
Tseng:YAHH*Pulls the the Cover off (Sending 20 cabbits flying onto the floor-We Tseio-ohki and an Pink female cabbit  
Sleeping in an Pile of Black and Pink fur)  
Tseio-ohki:*Blinks and yawns*Morning Tseng  
Tseng:Tseio-ohki..WHY THE HELL IS MY ROOM FULL OF YOUR CABBBIT FREINDS???  
Tseio-ohki:...oh..an Cabbit Orgy...I guess they followed me home and decided to crash hear  
Tseng:THEY Are goona crash...  
*100 Cabbits fly through Tsengs window shattering it*  
Tseng:*To the Pink Cabbit*GET!!  
*The Pink Cabbit Jumps out the Window and turns into an Cabbit-ship and flys off*  
Tseio-ohki:I don't like that glint in your eye Tseng...  
*Tseng snatches Tseio-ohki from his bed and marches downstairs-where Jedi Gorgack,Faux,Nurdbot,PC-6 and an Hawks*  
Tseng:PC-6,Tseio-ohki,Faux..me and The Senshi have decided you 3 go to rehab...  
Tseio-ohki:We don't need to the rehab? right guys  
Hawks:Yeah  
*CRASH*  
Jedi Gorgack:Oh GOD NOT THE CAR!!  
Tseng:*looking out the window*Pile of scap Metel now Gorgack..  
Nurdbot:1 brocken car/Ship/Battle Machine and an Window..Do you know how mutch that is gonna  
cost guys?  
Faux:AND The Linen Closet...  
Jedi Gorgack:*Sob*The car was so young...  
Tseng:I will go and call Washu...Then book an Taxi to take this bunch off to Rehab..  
Faux:As for me..im gonna clear out all the birds Cabits and Droids here...  
Nurdbot:HEY...Droids AKA Robots  
Faux:Sorry man..  
Tseng:Hello?Techno Tokyo Taxi?  
  
(An Taxi Drives away showing Hawks,Tseio-ohki and PC-6 In front of an Councel Builing)  
Tseio-ohki:Come on lets get some ice GAHHHH*Tseio-ohki gets shocked*  
Hawks:What t-GRPPPP*Ditto*  
PC-6:*Bleep Bzzt Bleep*  
Hawks:What???  
Tseio-ohki:*Leafing through Lukes Skywalkers handy Guide to Droid-Speak*He either said 'I have an Huge Pickle' or  
'we have been fitted with shockers*  
Hawks:DAMN...i knew we shouldn't of eaten those Grey Candy bars...  
Tseio-ohki:We gotta take this like men...  
Hawks:Right..lets go...  
*The Sidekicks turn around and Get shocked by the shockers*  
Tseio-ohki:To the rehab...  
*They Enter the Councel building,The Place is full of Anime Sidekicks*  
Hawks:Jesus Christ!!  
Tseio-ohki:Wow...Being an Anime Sidekick is Destressing...  
PC-6:**Bleep wizzle boop*  
Tseio-ohki:Look!!..There's Luna from Sailor Moon..  
*Cam-Bot pans to Lunar in the corner Hugging her Paws (Don't ask me how)  
Luna:I don not sound Like Angela Lansbury...  
T,H,PC-6:o_O???  
Hawks:Okkkaaaaayyyy...  
PC-6:*bleep Wistle Bleep*  
Tseio-ohki:Yeah i got that 'doom' feeling to   
Secretary:Ok room one is ready..  
Tseio-ohki:Oh Joy (!)  
*The Cabbit,Hawk and PC-6 walk towards door one*  
Tseio-ohki:PSYCHIC KICK!!*The Door is smashed to Pieces-The small Group of Sidekicks walk in the room*  
Tseio-ohki:Boom Baby  
*They sit down in chairs-Other Anime and FanFic sidekicks arive*  
Hawks:Nibbler?The Tacco Bell dog...Pokemon,Digimon Jim LOADS of other Sidekicks...  
Tseio-ohki:My god!!! TAILS Is here...  
Tseio-ohki:Yo Jim why are you Here..  
Jim:My Aeka thing went outta hand..i killed an Another Aeka-Basher..  
Tseio-Ohki:And the councel sent you hear?There is no Justice...  
*An Fat guy whereing an White Shirt and Jeans comes in*  
???:My name is slimmy...  
Tseio-ohki:Yeah and we are All biggy  
(The Group laughed)  
Slimmy:Riiiggghhht...ok who will admit there Problems?  
Pikachu:*Stubble around his chin an Bottle In an Bad on his right paw*Pikkaa pika pika pia  
*hic*Pika  
Slimmy:What did he say?  
Tseio-ohki:*Holding an Book called Poke-Speak*He either said 'I have an Drinking and Drug Problem  
or'Aeka's My Bitch'...  
Jim:YOU RAT BASTERD!!*Jim whips out Mr.Carter and turns Pikachu into an Dish that Gorgack might serve*  
Slimmy:Don't make me get the needle Mr Jim...  
Jim:I would like to see you try...*Bradishes Mr Carter in an way that if you tried you would look Like   
A pile coal before you could get to the needle*  
Slimmy:Nevermind...Hawks?  
Hawks:.....  
Slimmy:okaaayyyy..Tseio-ohki  
Tseio-ohki:*folding paws*I.Do.Not.Have.An.Problem.  
Slimmy:It says ehar you 'Drink,Snort salt,Go into the Girls showers and tape them...  
Tseio-ohki:That was only once..I mean i don't have an Problem...  
Slimmy:We know your lieing  
Tseio-ohki:I do not have an Problem...  
*Tseio-ohkio gets up to leave from His Chair when Packets of salt fall out of his T-shirt*  
Slimmy:You cannot escape *Presses an Button the windowa Slams shut*  
Tseio-ohki:What the hell???  
Slimmy:Now sit down hear...  
Hawks:What the hell do you think you are doing????  
Slimmy:*Presses an Button...all chairs but Hawks,Tseio-ohki's and Nurdbots remain..Others are taken Under ground*  
Tseio-ohki:You asked For this...PSYCHIC PUMMEL  
*A huge Barrage of Unseen Pummeling hits Slimmy who smashes Against the Wall he pushes an Red button  
Slimmy:Oi the door..*groans*I forgot about the door...  
the B-Senshi Sidekicksrun past door to pieces and run out the coridoor*  
Hawks:Must run hide.  
Tseio-ohki:We must flee!!  
*Nurses and Guards start running around.Some head for the Sidekicks*  
Tseio-ohki:PSYCHIC BARRIER...You know i am all the one doing the work  
Hawks:My Costume and Weapons are back at the HQ!!  
PC-6:*Bleep twizzle whiel*  
Tseio-ohki:Ok..lets RUN!!!  
*Tseio-Ohki and Hawks hop and Fly off..PC-6 rolls slowly..Tseio-ohki comes back and drags PC-6 at an  
Speed with his Psychic power.Tseio-ohki hops off at twice an Speed*  
Hawks:Man this place is nuts...  
Tseio-ohki:I'll say....  
*Are Sidekicks go through Coridoors dodgeing Guards and Nurses*  
Hawks:Man this is an Maze..  
Tseio-ohki:Yeah its more confuseing when Nurdbot is sleepwalking!!  
*FLASHBACK*  
(B-Senshi's HQ-Kitchen)  
Tseio-ohki:*Sipping Milk*Ahhh this is good milk...  
*The door opens Nurdbot walks in whereing an Red Sweater and Night cap..there is an Grey Screen  
over his Eyes*  
Nurdbot:*Mexacan accent*Du terios ala madrety  
*Nurdbot sleepwalks to the Fridge opens it and starts eating Ham from the box..Tseio-ohki stares at this finishes  
his milk and leaves the Kitchen*  
*END FLASHBACK-Present*  
Tseio-ohki:*shudders*THAT was just weird...  
Hawks:DUCCCKKK  
*The B-Senshi Sidekicks Screech to an Halt-in front of them is Jar-Jar-Binks*  
Hawks:What the hell's???  
Jar-Jar-Binks:Messa Jar-Jar-Binks..  
Tseio-ohki:*shudders*  
Hawks:You Spoiled Star Wars!!!!  
PC-6:*Bleeps wizzle tweep*(God don't say we have to save him???)  
Jar-Jar-Binks:You gottsa help meez!!Thereza doing horrible thingz  
Tseio-ohki:We don't give an Damn you Lizard Loser!!!  
Hawks:You can rot for all we care...  
PC-6:*Bleep Bleep* (Yeah Star Wars Ruiner)  
Jar-Jar-Binks:You donnta understand   
*An naked Female arm grabs Binks necks and drags him back into the room he came out of*  
Tseio-ohki:Thank the gods...  
Hawks:What an Retard...  
*The B-Senshi sidekicks then run for there Lives-Meanwhile there is moaning in the room*  
Jar-Jar-Binks:Messa Like that Alot...  
*We see the small group of Sidekicks run down a few more Coridoors and They spot the Exit doors*  
Hawks:Freedom ahead!!!  
*Then An Bunch of Guards and Nurses Block the Entrence*  
Tseio-ohki:CRAP!!!  
Hawks:So near yet so far!!!  
PC-6:*BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP (MAAAYYYYDDDDAAAAYYYY!!!)  
*The Nurses And Guards pull out Syringes*  
Tseio-ohki:NOT an Good Sigh...  
Hawks:Panic Panic panic panic panic!!  
PC-6:*Bleep Wizzle wherl* (Nice Knowing you lads*  
(The Scene blacks out with Tseio-ohki screaming)  
  
(The B-Senshis HQ-Lounge Nurdbot is on the couch drinking beer and watching Princess Monique)  
Nurdbot:Kill him KILL HIM!!!  
*The door-bell goes-An Doorbell Version of La Cucahratcha*  
Nurdbot:Can somebody get that??  
*Silence*  
Nurdbot:Hello???  
*Nurdbot gets off the couch and walks towards the door Grubleing*  
Nurdbot:Stuped Lazy Losers tending to there Shrines...  
*Nurdbot Opens the Door-We see Hawks,Tseio-ohki and PC-6..H and T-O has an Spaced Out look  
and PC-6 has an Restraining bolt*  
Nurdbot:Guys!!Your just in time Princess Monique has started...  
Tseio-ohki:I do not need Anime or Violence in that matter..i am going to read an Magazine...  
*Tseio-ohki walks into the HQ like an Robot*  
Nurdbot:Okkaaayyyy...Hawks Old Buddy wanna watch Princess Monique???  
Hawks:I had an Ijecton..and they Gave me an Bandedge look!!It glows!!  
*Tseio-ohki walks in slowly Turns the TV over to RugRats and starts Laughing like an Moron*  
Nurdbot:What the hell???So Neatfreak wanna watch...Hello???  
*Nurdbot Prods PC-6..the R2-Unit falls down onto the ground and Just lies there*  
Nurdbot:*sighs and shakes his head*I gotta get the rest of the gang..*closes door..PC-6  
rocks slightly*  
  
(B-Senshi kitchen-All the B-Senshi are there)  
Tseng:Nurdbot why the hell did you not tell us that are sidekicks where acting OOC!!!  
Nurdbot:...Well...They thing is..iforgot..  
Faux:Forgot FORGOT!!! Hawks is an Killing machine and now he is just sitting in fron ot the TV watching  
Blue's clues..  
Nurdbot:Yeah but when you are watching La Blue Girl When Hawks is there..it kinda leads you into   
an False sence of Security...  
Jedi Gorgack:Yeah but we found PC-6 outside the HQ...Vandalised and Used as an Trashbin...  
Nurdbot:Im glad the Little Neat Freak got his hands dirty..  
*Nurdbot drinks an Beer and Throws the Can into an Open PC-6 who rocks slightly*  
Jedi Gorgack:GAHHH!!!  
Nurdbot:What??  
Tseng:And Tseio-ohki...He is giveing blood helping old People across the Street...  
Faux:Yeah..the little Hentai is intressted what happens in La Blue Girl...  
Nurdbot:Ok ok..so what are going to do about this?  
Tseng:Go.See.the councel...  
*BUN BUN BUN BUN*  
Jedi Gorgack:We are gonna have to fly there..  
Tseng:Lets roll...  
*They all blast through the roof*  
Nurdbot:ARGGHH the roof repairs are gonna cost 35 wong!!!  
  
(Outside the councel Building)  
Tseng:Boom Baby!!  
*Tseng kicks the door it flys into an Beurocrat and crushes him against the wall*  
Nurdbot:Cool Entrence...  
Tseng:I get better and better....  
Faux:Right...There's the Main office of the Rehab area...  
Jedi Gorgack:Why would Councel need an Rehab area in the first place...  
*Faux Storms up to the Desk where an Old Women Is sitting*  
Faux:I wan't to see the guy in charge NOW!!  
Old lady:Im sorry but Mr.Sinister won't allow Myst-  
Nurdbot:*Grabs Old Lady*Ok now you die!!  
*Nurdbot blasts the Old Lady away with his ki*  
Tseng:Nurdbot!!! Did you not learn anything in the time you went to the Insane Asylm...  
Nurdbot:Noooo....None i could remeber anyways..  
Faux:...  
Jedi Gorgack:Well....we must press on!!!  
All:Right!!!  
Tseng:Onward!!!  
*Our heros Burn Down an Door and Walk into an Dark And Dusty Office*  
Tseng:This is the Room of the Evil FanFic Auther Mr.Sinister  
Faux:The Man who wrote the Gene Masaki storys..  
Tseng:The Same Sick Basterd...  
Faux:God help us all...  
*Our heros search through the Book's...we see Mr Sinister an teenager with rings around his  
eys writeing on an Piece of Parchment*  
Jedi Gorgack:Oh god!!!The Horror of what he could be writeing...  
Mr.Sinister:*voiceover*Johhny the fluffy red rabbit gave mrs tweekledoo an baskit of his famas puff-puffs  
shareing is good the end...  
Tseng:Yeah..an Sailor Moon Orgy or something..  
Faux:Yeah..*Peers closer*  
Tseng:HEY!! Author!!  
(Damnit..Look Faux..)  
Faux:You can vent your Fan-Boy Urges in the next fic 'Usagis Weird Day'...  
(Errrr..K ^^ Ami you will be MINE)  
Tseng:Why are you talking to yourself Faux??  
Mr.Sinister:*Gasp*Who is there???  
*Tseng Kicks at an Pile of Books..they fall on him instead in front of him*  
Tseng:Ow Damnit!!!  
Faux:Man are Entrences suck..  
Jedi Gorgack:You can say that again..  
Faux:Man are Entrences suck..  
Jedi Gorgack:*Sweatdrops*  
Tseng:Mr Sinister we have come to Stop your evil..and tell us the Antidote of the stuff you  
doped are Sidekicks on..  
Mr.Sinister:*Holding something looking Crafty*This pen is full of Nerve gass...i shall tell you nothing  
Nurdbot:What you mean This Pen???  
Mr.SinisterL*looks down And relises he is holding an Pencil*Damn..#  
Faux:*Unsceathing the Demon Buster*Tel us or you will die...  
Mr.Sinister:The Liquid???Oh you mean the Diapharian clorite..An Drug that can make Anime Chars and  
SI's so OOC they act OOC..  
Nurdbot:What??  
Mr.Sinister:And there more..the only Cure for this drug is located in the hills of the fics...  
*Starts Laughing Evily*  
Nurdbot:You Evil S.O.B   
*Nurdbot lunges for Mr.Sinister the Gas-Pen clatters out of His Hand Mr Sinister dodges Nurdbot and Faux's  
Demon Buster blade..He grabs the pen and gasses himself..*  
Tseng:Gas!! Out of office!!  
All:GAHH!!!  
*The B-Senshi run out of the Building*  
Tseng:WHITE BLAST!!*An huge Beam of White Ki hits the Building causeing it to explode*  
Faux:*Panting*FanFic hill aye???  
Jedi Gorgack:Yeah...  
Tseng:We must head back to the B-Senshi HQ..  
All:Yeah...  
*They Blast off-We zoom to the chared remains-we see Mr.Sinisters Burnt Skelington and an Sprit   
form Of Mr.Sinister above it..an Blue Line keeps Mr.Sinister from leaveing his remains when*  
???:HELLO  
Mr.Sinister:At last Death has clamied me..  
*An 7FT Skelington wearing an Black robe and Carrying an Scythe apears out of knowhere*  
Death:HOW RIGHT YOU ARE MR.SINISTER...  
Mr.Sinister:Whats going to Happen to me now?  
*2 naked Cat Babes with Whips apear*  
Mr.Sinister:Ohh...i must of done something to Impress the gods...  
Death:NO NOT REALY...YUO SEE YOU ARE GOING TO ANIME HELL...  
Mr.Sinister:*Gasp*The Place where EVIL Authors and SI's end up..  
Death:YES...  
Mr.Sinister:wow...  
*Death slices the Blue Line in two Mr.Sinister Starts to fade but the Cat Girls wip out an Viel and stuff the dissapearing   
Sprit in they dissapear*  
Death:OYE..*Death walks up to his Horse Binky and rides off into the night to claim more souls*  
  
(The B-Senshi land outside the Garden and Gasp in shock)  
Nurdbot:Holy Flerckin schnit!!  
(We see Tseio-ohki disableing the Lawn-Landmines)  
Tseng:Tseio-ohki!! Not the Land mines!!  
Tseio-ohki:*flat voice*But they are Dangerus..thjey could hurt innocent People and Children..  
Tseng:Thats the Whole point of them being there!!!!  
Faux:Yeah...  
Jedi Gorgack:Right.Thats all i can take..To FanFic Mounten!!!  
Faux:Right!!  
Tseng:To the Mountin!!!  
*They Blast off again*  
  
(Are Crew land on an White Mounten..this mounten has words on the sides)  
Tseng:This is the place...  
Jedi Gorgack:Errie  
Faux:They say this is the Grave Yard of old fics...  
Nurdbot:Yeah and Ghosts of Old SI's...  
Jedi Gorgack:I don't like where this is going  
*The Ground starts to rumble*  
Tseng:Brace Your self..  
*Gorgack activates his light sabre,Tseng activates his white Lightsword,Faux Brandishes  
the Demon buster in both hands,Nurdbot pulls on hbis power Gauntlits*  
Tseng:Show yourself!!!  
(An Old man emerges from the rubble)  
Old Man:Auku!!AKKUUU!!!  
*He starts pointing at the B-Senshi*  
Tseng:What?  
Faux;*Holding up an Book saying how to speak Japanese..i think said and i quote 'Evil!! EVVIILLL'  
Jedi Gorgack:*sending the old man flying*That happens where ever we are...  
Nurdbot:Well...we better find that Flower...  
All:Right..  
*Shots of the B-Senshi blasting off to difrent parts of the Mounten*-Nurdbot comes across an silver  
flower*  
Nurdbot:Hey guy is this it???  
Tseng:*runs up*Looks like it...i mean IS the only Flower here..  
*Tseng carefully picks it and puts it in an Plastic Evadence wallet*  
Jedi Gorgack:To Washu's lab!!!  
*An Sub Space Portal Opens are crew Step carefull in it and Into Washu's OAV lab*  
Washu:Hi guys..i didn't expect you.  
Tseng:Yeah well...we didn't expect Mr.Sinister would run Techno Toyko Councel..  
Washu:What happend this time.  
Tseng:Well  
*Tseng explains what happens to Washu*  
Washu:Ok i need that flower...  
Faax:Here you Go Little Washu  
*With an Yoink Faux Snatches the plastic wallet out of Tsengs hand and hands it to Washu*  
Washu:Thanks...you guy be ok in waiting  
Tseng:We can wait..  
*15 mins Later*  
Jedi Gorgack:*looking bored as hell*We can wait..  
Tseng:Shut up..  
Washu:Its done!!  
*Holds up an Syringe with an Glowing Orange Liquid*  
Faux:Hawks is gonna be the Easyone..  
Nurdbot:Gorgack can we Plllleeeeaaasssee Keep PC-6 an litter bin for an Day or 2 more?  
Jedi Gorgack:NO!!  
Nurdbot:Aww..  
Tseng:Uh Thanks Washu..byeee  
*Most of the B-Senshi walk out the Portal*  
Tseng:Where the hell is Gorgack..???  
*Jedi Gorgack comes out the Sub Space Portal Clutching his arm*  
Tseng:..  
Jedi Gorgack:..Lets just go..  
*The B-Senshi blast off towards Techno Tokyo,B-Senshi HQ...*  
  
(B-Senshi HQ-Hawks is watching Cardcaptors)  
Tseng:Just shine the Liquid and he will come to you..  
Faux:What?  
Tseng:..  
Faux:Ohh*Shines the needle in the light Hawks flaps up to Him*  
Hawks:Ohhh Pweety  
*Nurdbot Shudders*  
Faux:Now!!  
*Faux usess his lighting Assassin Reflexes and Hawks is Back to Normal in no time*  
Hawks:What the??Naughty Nuku-Nuku Girls is on in 5 mins!!  
Tseng:Yep he is back to Normal..  
Faux:And Now for the Hardpart..  
(The B-Senshi Grab an Sack And walk to the front door where Tseio-ohki is disableing  
the Landmines)  
Tseng:NOW  
Tseio-ohki:....  
*WHUP*  
Jedi Gorgack:Quick!!  
*Faux Stabs the Sack with the Syringe and till he finds Tseio-ohki And Enjects the Syrim into  
the Cabbit*  
Tseio-ohki:*Normal voice*Tseng what time is it?  
Tseng:7:00..  
Tseio-ohki:Holy Crap!! Naughty Nuku Nuku Girl's have just started  
*Tseio-ohki bursts out the sack*  
Faux:Are Mission is done..  
*3 WEEKS LATER-B-Senshi Kitchen all the B-Senshi are eating Blue Berry Pancakes*  
Tseng:#What an Beutiful Morning Oh what an Pancakey day..  
Faux:Hey quit hogging the Mapple Syrup!!  
Jedi Gorgack:You know guys..i can't help feeling we forgot someone..  
Nurdbot:Yeah...  
Faux:There's some spare Syrum in the Syringe...  
Tseng:Hmmmmm  
*Nurdbot Throws an Used Nap Kin in an Open PC-6*  
  
END 


	8. The B-Senshi go to Anime Hell and an Tse...

The B-Senshi Adventures:Episode 8:Anime Hell..  
  
Once again i don't own Futurama.The Anime Devels song is an Pardy of Bezzlebots song....Cat-Girls are  
Hot.Here is the Link To the pic Tseng and co are Talking about http://www.geocities.com/troy_norden/cat9.jpg  
Its ab Bit Hentai Though but you need it.(Jim's gonna love this pic)  
  
(Morning-We zoom up into the B-Senshi's HQ,The closet Under the Stair's AKA Nurdbots room-The Door Opens.Nurdbot dressed in his usal Atire  
Walks out of the closet and Heads for the Kitchen-where Jedi Gorgack is Cooking Waffles)  
Jedi Gorgack:Morning Nurdbot...  
Nurdbot:*Mexacan Accet*Tu alasala upwaay   
(Nurdbot Searches around the CubBoards till he finds the box of Hentai-Os he gets an Bowl,Spoon Mil.He pours the Milk into the bowl  
And Starts eating)  
*5 mins later-Tseng and co are in the kitchen *  
Nurdbot:and i says to her..WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING *Laughs*  
Tseng:And the point of that was?  
Faux:Will you guy shut up.??  
Tseio-ohki:Where shall we put this?  
*Tseio-ohki pulls out the InFamas 2 naked Nuku-Nuku girl With Collers on Hentai poster (One of my favs)  
Jedi Gorgack:Hmm..looks like an Dineing room thing  
Nurdbot:Ahmmm i disagree..More of an Bathroom..  
Tseng:You want those Cuties stareing at you in the Bathroom?  
Nurdbot:Not me...you guys..  
Faux:...Lets just put it in the hall  
All:Yes the hall..  
Tseng:Can i have my poster back now?  
Tseio-ohki:No.  
*Tseng and Tseio-ohki fight over the hentai poster-Tseng wins and stuffs it in his white Zorro hat*  
Nurdbot:Well..that was strange..*Picks up the Hentai-Os box*COOL!!!...1000-67 Wong for an Persan who can find  
an new girl to be on the Box of the Saucyest cerial around...  
Faux:Let me Guess...  
Nurdbot:NOTHING is going to stand in my way for this amout of money....MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Jedi Gorgack:So..who wants Pop Tarts?  
  
Faux:*Passing the poster*Man those Cat Girls are hot...  
Tseng:You know THERE is an place on this plannet where they live..  
Faux:Where WHERE ???  
Tseng:*sighs*Ctarla  
*There is the sound of Brakeing glass*  
Tseng:*sighing and Picking up the phone*Hello?Hi mom...  
Tseio-ohki:*walks in*What did Faux mean by 'So long Losers!! Cat babe city her i come!!!'  
Tseng:Faux has not met An Cat-Woman apart from my mom in his life...  
  
(Nurdbot is walking in the streets)  
Nurdbot:Meh meh meh you can't come in hear..there has got to be some Tallent in this place..  
(He passes an dirty old Building called Kitty Den)  
Nurdbot:Cat-Girls Aye?..  
*Nurdbot punches the Door into Splinters and Walks in*  
Nurdbot:Hey the place is dark...And its cold..wait an Sec  
*Two Naked Female arms grabs his*  
Nurdbot:What the???  
*We see an Shawdow of an Pitch Fork*  
Nurdbot:ARGGGHHH..h  
*The Pitchfork smashes Nurdbot on the head he collapses onto the ground and its dragged off into  
the DarkNess*  
Voice:HahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAMWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA  
*Thunder clap*  
  
(B-Senshi's lounge Gorgack walks in anmd notices Nurdbot hole on the couch)  
Jedi Gorgack:What the Bloody hell?  
*Tseng runs in and looks around*  
Tseng:Hey look at the clock  
Jedi Gorgack:*Gasps*My god...Jay and Silent Bob's Show has just started   
(Yes Another Future project)  
Tseng:This aint normal Even for Nurdbot  
Jedi Gorgack:Your right..usally Hentai-bot comes back arfter takeing his perverted pics he said  
he would  
Tseng:Your right..as soon as Faux Gets back we will search For him...  
*La chucaracha door bell*  
Tseng:I'll get it  
*Tseng opens the door-An Battered tattered Faux falls on the ground*  
Tseng:How was it?  
Faux:Amazeing...  
Tseng:Good...  
Jedi Gorgack:What happend to him?  
Tseng:He just go laid by an Neko-Cat Girl  
Jedi Gorgack:Woah...  
*Faux Crawls up the stairs to Get Changed*  
Tseng:Gorgack get the B-Senshi's car ready  
Jedi Gorgack:What shall we call it  
Tseng:The Judacater  
*Jedi Gorgack runs off to the B-Senshi Garage*  
Tseng:Tseio-ohki..  
*Tseio-ohki walks through the kitchen door*  
Tseio-ohki:Yeah?  
Tseng:Lets go  
*Batman theme-We see the sleak Silver Space ship/Car blast out from the Garage door Splitering  
it to Matchsticks*  
G,T,T-O,F:.....  
Faux:Oh yeah..Nurdbot's not here..  
Tseng:Whats on the Radio...  
*Tseng Puts on the Radio*  
Radio:There have been Meny Disapearences of SI's and Crappy MST'rs in Techno Tokyos and the Lemon  
Busters in Black HQ...  
*Tseio-ohki Changes the Station-Jazz music starts playing*  
Jedi Gorgack:Do you think these dissapearence's might be...  
Tseng:CAT!!  
*The B-Senshis battle-Van swerves and Misses an Black cat licking itself but 5 cars swerve off the road and blow up*  
Tseio-oki:Phew..we almost killed that Innocent cat...  
Faux:And it only cost 10 or 12 lives ^^  
Tseng:PRIEST!!  
*The Van swerves again misses an Preast but it the van Fires an Misle that smashes and Blows up  
city hall*  
Jedi Gorgack:Talk about beating City hall...  
Tseng:OLD MA-*THUMP*  
Faux:I hope he has not got an lawer..  
Jedi Gorgack:LOOK I DON'T NEED BACK SEAT DRIVERS!!!!  
All:..k  
Tseng:Anyway useing this Handy-Dandi Tracking divise *Holds up an Blue Cube with an Property of  
Washu sticker on*We can track El Nurdo down and go home...  
*There is Rapid Beeping*  
Tseng:Pull over...At the old 'Kitty Den'  
*The Van stops-Tseng and Tseio-ohki Phase through it Gorgack and Faux open the door and follow them*  
Tseng:Ok...NOW*He kicks down an Old Door and enters*  
Faux:Man it is dark...  
*Tseng holds his arm up and Creates an Glowing White Ki Orb*  
Tseng:Let there be light...  
*The room lights up..we see an tattered Couch,Wallscroll and an Mirror*  
Tseng:I can smell Nurdbot.  
Faux:What does Nurdbot smell like?  
Tseng:An Yuri Fic...  
Faux:Ohhh..  
*They Search the room-Tseio-ohki Bumps into the Mirror*  
Tseio-ohki:Ow damnit!!  
*The Mirror open's the room is flooded with Red and Orange*  
Tseng:My god..  
Jedi Gorgack:An Acttual Gell  
Faux:And who would have thought it would be in mimi-New Jearsy  
Tseio-ohki:Act-  
All:AGHHHH  
*An Trap-door Beneath them opens they fall down it*  
  
*Black scene*  
Nurdbot:Augghh my Acheing Computer  
???:Welcome Nurdbot  
(Nurdbot  
opens his eyes-He see's an Black-Brown haired,Glasses wearing 16 yearold boy  
who is wearing an DragonBall GT T-Shirt,Black jacket,Black Jeans,Black shoe's.He has red horns coming out  
from his head and he is holding an Pitch-Fork.He is surrounded by Cat-Girls who look from 16 to 19)  
Anime Devel:ANIME HELL MWHAHAHAHAHASHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
*Pan out to see Rocks and Fire with lots of dieing screams and SI's being tourtered*  
Nurdbot:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGHHHHHHH*GASP*AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*Nurdbot blacks out*  
(Nurdbot wakes up but this time his in an Minecart with Chains on)  
Nurdbot:Wah WHAT????  
Anime Devel:You are awake now..precella be an Dear and Poke him  
*An Cat-Girl Jabs Nurdbot with an Pitchfork*  
Nurdbot:OW!!What was that for??  
Anime Devel:Mr.Nurdbot do you relise how menny Sin's you have done?  
Nurdbot:Noooo...  
Anime Devel:Well...in the past 5 years you have commited 2000,30056.40000869,30049929038383,56584 plus 3  
sins..  
Nurdbot:...WHOOO NEW RECORD  
*Anime Devel Hits Nurdbot over the head with an Pitchfork*  
Anime Devel:You should not be really proud about that Mr.Nurdbot..  
Nurdbot:What??are you going to do 5 or 6 punnish ment's to me???  
Anime Devel:Ok..  
Nurdbot:CRAP!!!oh i mean 'poop'  
Anime Devel:Thats okay you can say that here...Girl undo his chains  
*The Anime girls unlock Nurdbot's chains*  
Anime Devel:*Snaps fingers*  
*Jazz music starts playing*  
Nurdbot:Oh crap singing mind if i smoke  
*Anime devel whips out an Top-Hat and cane..he smacks the ciagr out of Nurdbots hands into the fire*  
Anime Devel:*singing*Cigar's are evil you won't miss we'll find ways to simulate that smell what an sorry   
fella..  
*Nurdbot is rolled up into brown Paper*  
Anime Devel:..rolled up and smoked like an Donnachella here on Level one of Anime HELL!!  
*Nurdbot is thrown through an Furnece by Cat-Girls..he is dragged out by the same cat Girls  
who throw him over an Ledge..he lands in an Chair in front of an Craps table he picks up some   
poker cards and pulls some ace's out off his cufflinks*  
Anime Devel:*singing*Gambling's wrong and so is cheating  
*He finds the ace's-Nurdbot pulls out an I.O.U*  
Anime Devel:So is forging Phoney I.O.U'S  
*He smashes the I.O.U Over the head of Nurdbot who falls into an Cat-Girls arms-Next thing  
he knows he is on an Spinny wheel*  
Anime Devel:*singing*Lets let lady luck decide i am the Pit boss at level two...  
*One of the Cat-Girls spins the wheel..The arrow lands of 'deep fried Robot'  
Anime Devel:Ohh Deep fried robot  
*The CG's toss Nurdbot onto an Giant Fry frier..it dips him into the oil sevrel times*  
Nurdbot:*singing*Just tell me why???  
Anime Devel:See this 55 page warrent  
Nurdbot:Surley there Worse Anime-Bots worse than i?  
Anime Devel:We checked there really Arn't  
*The pan send Nurdbot spinning onto the ground*  
Nurdbot:*you know the drill by know*Please let me explain my boyish pranks?  
Anime-Devel:*Turning around*You stole from Nun's,Boy scouts and Banks  
Nurdbot:Don't blame me blame my Upbringing*he pick-pockets the Anime-Devel*  
Anime-Devel:Please stop sinning while i am singing  
*The Anime Devel turns around and Kicks Nurdbot into an Pile of 'Nurdbot recordings'*  
Anime-Devel:Selling bootleg tapes in wrong Animators need that Money to survive  
???:Hey Nurdbot gonna make some noise on you harddrive by the Ann boys  
*Mallets apear out of Knowhere and Start bashing Nurdbot*  
  
*cut to an slide where the B-Senshi are slideing down an curvy twistey red slide*  
Faux:*singing*I don't feel well  
Tseng:Its up to us to rescue him  
Jedi Gorgack:Mayby he like it here in hell..  
Tseio-ohki:Come on guys don't be scared i am sure one of us will be spared to just sit back  
and enjoy the ride  
Faux:My ass has blisters from the Slide!!  
  
*Cut to an Old Lift-Nurdbot has his chest compartment open-The Anime Devel with 2 cat-Girls  
is sorting through the stuff*  
Anime Devel:*singing*Fenceing Dimands *Throws an Dimand out of the compartment*Fixing cock-fights  
*He pulls out an Live cockrell and throws it*Publishing Indecent Magazines *He pull's out  
an Magazine called 'Hentai Monthly' and throws it*  
(The Lift stops-the door Opens,The Anime Devel Boots Nurdbot into Green Slime)  
Anime Devel:You will pay for every crime knee deep in electric slime suffering till the end off Time  
endureing Tortures most of which rhyme right here in ANIME HELL!!  
*Fire blasts up to the ceiling-Anime Devel Throws his top hat into the air and catches*  
Anime Devel:*Not singing*So how do you like it?  
Nurdbot:It was CRAP!!  
*An pitchfork smashes Nurdbot again*  
Nurdbot:Good i mean good!!!  
Anime Devel:Good  
*The B-Senshi fall from an Hole in an Roof and land in an Dog-Pile on the ground*  
Nurdbot:Thank god you guys have come to save me!!  
*The B-Senshi jump up and Strike poses with there Lightsword,Light sabre and Demon Buster*  
Tseng:Thats right Nurdbot we shall not forsake thee  
Anime Devel:Girls..can you please get them  
*Cat-Girls beat the hell outta the B-Senshi before they can react*  
  
(The B-Senshi are in an Jail Cell)  
Nurdbot: 


	9. The B-Senshi Chrismas Special

The B-Senshi's X-Mas Special  
  
(Cut to the B-Senshi HQ-lounge,The Place is filled up with tincel,Decorations chain links and the usal Decorations..and an tree filled with Sparkling stuff)  
Akari (An an blue dress like Mayuka's from Matsumeo no eve) is watching TV)  
TV:Sillly Rabit Trix is for-  
*The channel is turned over*  
Akari:*Blinks*What the???  
Nurdbot:YES!!!..Eastenders time!!!  
AkARI:wahhhhhh that advert was my fav!!!  
Nurdbot:Look kid..thats is an ADVERT  
Akari:*Get's teary eyed*  
*Outside-Snowy Techno-Tokyo*  
Akari:WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
*Back to the Lounge*  
Akari:WAHHHHH  
*Tseng phases in*  
Tseng:Whats wrong Akari!!!  
Akari:*Sobbing her preety Blue eyes out*Nurdbot being Mean WAHHHH  
Tseng:Nurdbot what did i tell you  
Nurdbot:Stop Treeting Akari badly  
Tseng:Yes thats IT!!! first you take an pic of me Teaching Akari how to use the shower...  
now every time i got to Wal-Mart old Lady start beating me up for no reason!!!...  
Nurdbot:So how did you find that out?  
Tseng:*Pulling out his Laptop*Guess...  
Nurdbot:Eeep  
*Tseio-ohki Walks through the wall with an Box of Baube's*  
Tseng:Where Are the rest of the Guys??  
Tseio-ohki:Gorgack has the Tree and Faux has the rest of the Chrismas Tree crap  
Tseng:Good.Akari are you Ready to decarateing the Tree?  
Akari:Yes Tseng-Sama....Just let me get Toyama  
*Akari runs off*  
Nurdbot:You like her Don't you?  
Tseng:Yes...  
Nurdbot:'Tseng and Akari-  
*An Tree floats into the room*  
Jedi Gorgack:Thank God for the the Force...  
*Toyama and Akari run in..Toyama is wearing an Mini-skirt and an T-Shirt*  
Toyama:Is this the tree?  
Tseng:Yes Ms.Toyama  
Toyama:Cool ^^  
Akari:Yaaaaaaayyyyy  
Faux:So..who do was have on the list?  
Tseng:Well..we have Drag Girl Kacee,Ashura,Merc,Sonic and Co,Tenchi and Co,The Sailor and Z-Senshi  
and Tsengs famly...  
Tseng:Luckly for me i am an Royal or we would all be broke!!!  
Akari:Are we gonna decarate the tree now *Stary Eyes*  
Tseng:Sure Akari  
Akari:Yay.yay.yay.yay.yay.  
Faux:I think you may have made freinds with an Mihoshi like Girl  
Tseng:Yeah i know..  
Tseio-ohki:Got anything for Skelington boy?  
Tseng:Who?  
Faux:Death??..ohh yeah the Guy who was with us back in 'The B-Senshi got to Vegas'..  
Tseng:Yeah..he dissapeared..  
*POOFLES*  
Tseng:Oh no...  
Faux:Please  
?????:Thats right guys  
*An cloud of white smoke clears..there is James in his usal cloths (Glasses,Black Jeans,T-Shirt and Jacket)*  
James:This is 'Hi' from the Auther!!  
Akari:Who?  
Tseng:*sighing*Akari meet James James Meet Akari  
James:I live in his head...  
Akari:???  
Jedi Gorgack:...  
Nurdbot:Nice to see you El Creater...  
James:Mind if i bring an Guest?  
Tseng:Sure..there is an Party happing hear and outside in the street..damn i gotta disable  
the Land Mines..  
James:Leave that to me El Ego..  
*James snaps his fingers the mines dissapear*  
Tseio-ohki:How did you do that?  
James:I don't know the name but only an couple of Authers can do that..Kacee and some other People  
Jedi Gorgack:In other words like the force for Authers   
James:Yeah to make it simple...  
*Nurdbot light an Cigar*  
Tseng:Right then!!..lets get this tree up *Tseng jumps and flys into the air Gorgack throws  
the Tree with the Force Tseng catches it and puts it in the pot full of Cement*  
Akari:YAY!!!  
*Akari jumps and hovers around the Tree going nuts with the Tincel*  
Toyama:Woah Slow down Akari  
*The 2 Oni Cat-Girls chase eachother around the tree in mid air  
James:It IS an big tree  
*James Snaps his fingers*  
POOFLES  
*Ami Mizuno (In her Sailor Mercury Outfet)Lands in James Arms*  
James:Excuse me guys me and Ami-chan are gonna have some time alone  
*James Dashes off*  
Tseng:Kami-sama *Shakes his head*  
*La cucharacha doorbell*  
Nurdbot:Door...  
*Tseng Leaves to open the door*  
Tseng:Hmmm its to early for Guests?  
*Tseng opens the door-To his suprise an Young Cat-Girl who looks 6 dressed as an Angel with  
Tealy-Blue hair and Silver eyes and Tail-Behind her is Washu dressed as Ms.Clause*  
Tseng:Masami!!!  
Masami:Daddy!!  
*Masami flys into the Air and Hugs him*  
Tseng:How life dear  
Washu:Hello?  
*Ryoko phases in wearing her Dress garb*  
Ryoko:Can you kinda let us in..its snowing out here  
Tseng:DUCK  
*The Geneus and her daugher duck as an Barradge of snowballs miss them*  
Ryoko:Thanks  
*The two rush in*  
Ryoko:Woah??Looks like your Robot Compadre shelled out some dough  
Tseng:The guy gets Pissed if you scratch the walls  
Washu:Err Tseng  
Tseng:Oh sorry about the potty Mout..Masami  
Masami:Okay daddy  
Washu:Where is your robot freind???  
Tseng:Let me guess the matter over stolen Inventons  
Washu:Damn right  
*They walk into the Lounge Nurdbot is watching the TV smokeing an Cigar,Toyama is tangled up  
in Fairy Lights,Akari is rolling on the ground,Jedi Gorgack is hovering in the air with an  
Aura of coolness(Sorry Lord Vegeta) Faux is thinking about Raye*  
Tseng:Oye...  
Nurdbot:CRAP WASHU'S HERE  
James:*Walks in with an Happy Looking Ami (Note:After glow just Made love to Ami)Don't worry buddy  
*Snaps Fingers the Guy Who Wears Womens Bra's apears dressed as Pikachu with an Big sack over his bag*  
Washu:HEY those are Mine  
*Washu snatches the Snack from the gay prick and Looks inside*  
Washu:Ryoko.kill.  
Ryoko:Yes mom *Ryoko sends T.G.W.W.W.B to H.E.L.L*  
Tseng:Great ^^  
Masami:Mommy   
*Masami tackle-Hugs Akari*  
Akari:What?????  
Washu:Im sorry Masami Akari aint your mom....  
Tseng:They both have the Same couler of Hair  
Faux:Hey Nurdbot got the Bombs ready?  
Nurdbot:Yep..1 for Phucknut,one for Moore,One for Assassin and the rest is for Dav...  
James:I need to sit down now  
Ryoko:You got laid didn't you?  
James:Look at the Preety Birdys Ami...  
Tseng:.....  
The B-Senshi:......  
Masami:...Daddy can we watch TV now?  
Tseng:Or course DBZ is on  
Nurdbot:HEY  
Tseng:Nurdbot mmove it or lose it....  
Nurdbot:Thy controllers mine..  
James:SHUT UP  
Ami:You spoiled the Arfter Glow AQUA RHAPSDADDY  
*One Frozen Nurdbot later*  
Jedi Gorgack:*opens eye*Kami you guys just won't quit it...  
*Nurdbot is lifted off the couch by the force and put in an closet*  
James:This is why i love you Ami *Hugs her*  
Tseng:*Helps Toyama out of the Fairy light and puts them on the Tree*Don't you two start  
Faux:*Writeing Chrismas Cards*(V0)Dear AAA-Phucknut.When you are done Rapeing Yamcha and Molesting Pixy Mixa  
i hope an Giant airplan crushes you into small pieces sighed the B-Senshi P.S DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE  
done.  
Tseng:Lets see *Takes Card and reads*Ehhahahaaa......  
Jedi Gorgack:The Force tell's me...ihave left the Turkey in the Oven for to long...  
*Jedi Gorgack runs out to the Liveing room*  
Masami:Who is she?  
Tseng:Thats Akari..wefound her in hell ^^  
Faux:Hey Tseng since Nurdbot frozen  
*Faux pulls out an Box of Cigars*  
Tseng:Nahh  
Faux:Fine.  
*Faux opens the Box*  
Nurdbot recording:Close the box thief..  
Faux:Like an Recording is gonnna stop me  
*Faux takes an Cigar out of the box*  
Nurdbot Recording:You asked for it.  
*Faux is sprayed in the face with Black Ink and An Sticker with 'weakling' in Japanise is stuck on  
his face*  
Faux:GAHH GET IT GET IT OFF!!!   
*Faux Stumbles around and trips over an Beanbag chairs*  
Ryoko:*rolling on the floor laughing*  
Washu:That was Unexpected  
Nurdbot:*walk in soaking and anoyed*Faux i am gonna kick you.  
*Tseng glares as Nurdbot*  
Tseng:Finnish that sentecne Robot...  
Nurdbot:.....  
Ryoko:You guys get on well...  
Washu:What kinda ink is that?  
*Faux Gets up and wipes the Ink off his face*  
*Doorbell-La cucaracha*  
Tseng:Ill get it  
*Tseng opens it..the Tenchi Crew bounce in*  
Aeka:My what an Nice..grotto you have Hear...  
Sasami:Aeka!!!!  
Tseng:£$%^&*()_%^&*(%&($())&*^$"!%!"£^*((  
Akari:.....  
Masami:Whats an %&^*((%^&*  
Washu:You don't want to know...  
Ryoko:*Still on the floor Rolling with laughter*  
Tseng:£$%%^&*(!"£$%^&*()("£$%^&*(%^&*  
Jedi Gorgack:*comes in wearing 'od of Cooking' apron*Hi guys  
Tseio-ohki:TSENG SNAP OUT OF IT!!!  
Tseng:Sorry Tseio-ohki...  
Masami:Who are These?  
Tseng:This is Tenchi,Mihoshi,Kiyone and *Gritting teeth*Ake of Jurai  
Aeka:Good kitty...Who might these two be...  
Tseng:Thats Akari and my Daughter Masami  
*This time it is Aeka's Turn to fall down Laughing on the floor*  
Aeka:Your..poor.daughter.  
Tseng:Hey i am an Good Farther  
Aeka:Yeah right (!)  
Tseng:Thats IT..you can Insult my house my Teammates but insulting my Famly THIS HAS GONE  
TO FIGGEN FAR  
Jedi Gorgack:Hey Sasami want to help with the Turkey?  
Sasami:Okay ^^  
Tseng:*Powering up-His White Aura surrounding his his tail shakeing*Now.Aeka are  
you gonna apoligise  
or do i have to beat the hell out of you  
Ryoko:Go Tseng!!!  
Tenchi:Why are we hear again?  
*The Door Bell rings again*  
Nurdbot:*Walking in*I have to do this all the bloody time  
*He shoves Aeka and Tseng through the wall and opens the Door*  
Nurdbot:Yo Jerrod,Jim,Kacee,Ashura Merc tis the Season to enter our Humble House  
Jim:Yo Nurdbot..  
Jerrod:Hey where the rest of the Senshi?  
Nurdbot:Gorgacks cooking,Faux is washing Ink of his face,Tseng argueing with Aeka and as for   
Death..we haven't heard from him in ages...  
Merc:Can we come in now..the Carolers are starting to scare us...  
Carolers:Singing*Deck the Worthless Bowles with Brass Knuckles Hah ahah hah hah hah hah hah  
All:.......  
Nurdbot:You should see them sing Oh Chrismas Tree..  
*The MST'rs run in the HQ Fast*  
Jim:*sniffs*Hmmm...Jurian 34..That means..AEKA'S HERE  
*Tseng has been pulled from the Hole in the wall By Akari He is knocked Down to the ground by an Jim who then pulls aeka   
out the Hole and Glomps her faster than you can say CellandKagatoarehtecoolestvillansEVER*  
Tseng:Akari please just drag me to the Couch...  
Akari:Okay Tseng-Chan  
*Akari Drags the stricked Ctarl Ctarl Prince to the Liveing room*  
Jerrod:.....  
Jim:Oh Aeka my love we are together at last in such an Time..hey Aint that mistletoe  
Aeka:What????AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*5 Mins later*  
Aeka:*Walks into the room with marks on her face*I demand to know who does the Decorateing here?  
Faux:I put the Missle toe there...  
Aeka:*Summoning logs*You must p-  
James:Woah Chill Aeka  
*James walks in the room holding an Giddy Ami*  
Aeka:You...YOU!!!!  
James:Yes i know..  
Aeka:Your the one who dragged Me into this story  
James:Guilty as charged  
Aeka:Gahhhh is that an Love bite on your neck?  
James:I wuv my little Ami  
Aeka:This is impossible..you you you...  
James;I made love to an Princess  
Aeka:Your an Comminer..waht if you got her Prengnant???  
James:I don't want Ami to have an Baby..i am the Author miss Aeka  
*James Sits down on an Blowup chair with Ami on his lap..she giggles anbit..Afterglow*  
Aeka:Yo Yo...Commie...  
James:....Oooo Ouch...  
*James Snaps His fingers Akea is attacked by an Love struck Mettalica loveing Penguin*  
James:There we go  
Ami:Was that an bit mean James-Chan?  
James:...Noooo.....in fact i AM An Jim/Aeka shipper  
*La Cucaracha*  
James:Can someone get that?????  
*Jedi Gorgack comes out the Kitchen and opens the B-Senshi's door*  
Jedi Gorgack:Hi guys  
Lord Vegeta:Yeah Hi Gorgack.Can you get us inside those freak out there are creeping us out..  
*Jedi Gorgack looks outside and see's Jimmy the HAM radio nerd Dressed Up as an Elf with an Sign saying 'I am Santa's  
Bitch'....*Sure  
*Lord Vegeta,Sayin Goddess and the rest of the SUper-Cool Yamcha Bashers walk into the  
B-Senshi HQ*  
Jedi Gorgack:*Looks around*I know this is OOC but....*He strangles Jimmy with the Force and closes the door  
secends later Amasaki kicks the deada Nerd head off*  
Amasaki:Found an New football guys!!!  
*B-Senshi Kitchen-Toyama is chopping up an Carrot when the Knife slips*  
Toyama;Ow...BAKA  
*Toyama Regenarates the cut and continues the chopping*  
Sasami:*Comes in singing an Japanise chant with Ryo-ohki on her head*  
Sasami:Hi..need help  
Toyama:Yes please Sasami  
*Sasami pulls up an chair and cuts the Veggies up properly*  
  
(Back to the Lounge on the couch..Tseng is lieing on the couch with an wet flannel over his face muttering to himself while the  
ever so HOT cat-Girl Akari is Waveing an paddle thing over his face)  
Tseng:Ouch my head  
Akari:There There Tseng-Sama....  
Tseng:There so many Guest so little time  
Akari:Relax..think of Sea Gulls..ocean..Me in an Tight Bikini  
*Tsengs nose starts to bleed (To Akari check the Site Adress in the last Chapter)as Akari giggles  
to her self*  
Toyama:*OS*Stop flirting with him and help me with the Turkey  
*Akari Bounces off in her cherry mood that makes her so damn cute*  
Nurdbot:*Walks in sits on an Bean bag chair and turns the TV on*AGHHHH EVIL FLINTSTONE X-MAS!!!  
Tseng:Shut the hell up Nurdbot  
Nurdbot:Jeeze someones an scrodge..  
Tseng:What the hell is that?  
*Tseng sits up and spots Jerrod Chaseing arfter Jim shouting Spanish Swear words..*  
Tseng:*Groans*Man what next???  
  
Meanwhile high in the sky on an Blimp an group of Retarded Authers who wrote crappy Fics decide  
to blitz the B-Senshi HQ with Fruit cake  
Rainbow Bright:MWHAHAHAHAHAH SAKURA SUCKS  
AAA-Phucknut:Silence asshole..we are the Neo-Nazis all hail our new Fuhr...Dianna  
(Nurdbots ex pic is shown*  
Tankcop:Lets Blitz them now..  
*2000 Fruit cakes drop from the Blimp and smash into the B-Senshi HQ..some miss and hit the  
Demonic carrolers killing them one smashes right through the roof and Onto Tseng head*  
Tseng:That is IT!!..i can't take anymore!!  
*Tseng Phases out*  
Ryoko:*Walks in*Whats with him?  
Nurdbot:Retards in the sky...  
*Tseng phases at the bottom off the Blimp*  
Tseng:I am going to send these Assholes to H.E.L.L  
*He Activates his White Lightsword tears an Hole in the bottom and climbs up*  
Tseng:So the Neo-Nazi's are back..and they found an New Leader....  
AAA-Phucknut:No!!He is still alive  
Tseng:Shut the f*ck up gay!!  
*Tseng Throws an Ki Blast at Phucknut melting his face off*  
Dianna:NO!!..Phucknut was my bitch  
Tseng:The best that ass could do was an Metel Women...  
Diannna:Kill him Dav  
*The Rabbies infestive dav leaps and runs at Tseng,The Prince of Ctarl Ctarls just steps aside and  
the moron falls down the Hole*  
Tseng:I had enough of this  
*Tseng stabs and Slashes Rainbow Bright and Kicks Tank cop through the Blimp wall*  
Dianna:Nooo my Bitches!!!  
Tseng:Your next!!  
*Tseng throws an ball of White Fire at Dianna but misses her Metel ass and sets the Swatstika flag   
on fire*  
Dianna:You shall never get me alive!!!  
*Dianna presses the Alarm and climbs up an Ladder and opens an Hatch an bunch of Nazi solder  
run from the Lower decks of the Blimp*  
Tseng:Prfftt..Lighting blast  
*The White Lighting frys the Nazis to ashes Tseng hulf climbs half Jumps up the ladder pulls the hatch door off and climbs  
through-We are Now at the Top of the Blimp..Dianna is standing at the edge with her back turned*  
Tseng:Give it up Hitlers Bitch...  
Dianna:No...you may have caught me but...this Blimp is loaded with enough Fruit cake to crush  
Techno Tokyo..i press this button on my Wrist your city and freinds will be crushed....  
Tseng:No..  
Dianna:Yes..MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHhhaahahahahhhaa  
Tseng:Thats my laugh quit biteing me!!!  
Dianna turns and charges at Tseng..before he knows it there is an Knife in his chest*  
Tseng:Damn...  
*Tseng falls to one Knee clutching the wound..he pulls the knife out and is about to Stab the Ballon when..*  
Dianna:Uh uh uh..thie thing will fall to the ground and crush the Busyes Part of Techno Tokyo  
Tseng:Gahhh damnit....  
*Tseng throws the dagger over the edge which hits the Surviving Dav in the head and kills the little git*  
Tseng:Damn Dianna all i wanted was an Peacefull Chrismas Eve..  
Dianna:MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHhahaahhahahahahahhhahah  
*Tseng Regenarates his wound*  
Tseng:I TOLD YOU TO STOP COPYING ME!!!  
*Tseng leaps at Dianna and starts pummeling her the Fembot bounces to the edge of the Ballon  
but grabs on*  
Dianna:FOOL!!! Now you shall pay dearly  
*Dianna fishes the Remote out of her Nazi Suit Pocket*  
Tseng:NEEEEVVVVVVEEEERRRR!!!!!!!  
*Tseng grabs Dianna pulls her up crushes the Remote*  
Tseng:Kiss you ass good bye  
*He Then Throws Dianna up into the air*  
Tseng:CHAOS KI!!!  
*100 Ki orbs blast from Tsengs hands and hit The Fembot destroying her and the Neo-Nazi *  
Tseng:Now..  
*Tseng backflips off the edge of the Blimb and hovers in Mid Air*  
Tseng:WHITE BLAST!!!  
*An huge Beam of White Ki hits the Blimp destroying it to ashes..Tseng phases back to the HQ*  
  
(The B-senshi HQ is alive with Festiveity...Tseio-ohki is telling Masami about her dads Adventures  
Jerrod is Kissing Mihoshi under the Missle Toe Duo has Accepted Kacee,Akari is snuggled up with an  
Cusion watching The Sailor Moon Chrissy Spechel,Lord Vegeta is talking to Washu Ashura and Sonic are  
Haveing an Eating Contest James and Ami are Flirting like mad and the rest are cooking dinner-Tseng phases  
in on the couch Next to Akari)  
Masami:Daddy!!!  
Tseio-ohki:Done?  
Tseng:Lets just say Phucknuts gonna be in trouble for an while  
Akari:Wanna watch TV with me Tseng-Sama  
Tseng:*Blushing*Sure Akari  
*Tseng and Akari watch TV*  
James:Man look at the Time 7  
Ami:Really wow?whens the dinner gonna be ready  
Jim:*Walking in with an Smokeing Mr.Carter*Dinner is ready  
  
(The Dineing room-The Turkey looks Great..Gorgack walks in with Lita following him)  
Jedi Gorgack:Me and Jim roasted the Turkey...  
(The rest of the Rabble with Raye join them..the Table is Loooooooong people)  
*Seating Order-Tseng,Akari,Masami,Jedi Gorgack,Toyama,Faux,Rai,Jedi Gorgack,Lita,Jim,Aeka  
Tenchi,Ryoko,Jerrod,Mihoshi,Kiyone,Lord Vegeta,Washu,Duo,Kacee,Tseio-ohki,Ami,James,Merc  
,Ashura,Sonic,Nurdbot,Sasami,Sayin Queen and Ryo-Ohki*  
Tseng:Pass the Gravey Mihoshi  
Mihoshi:Err okay umm...  
*Mihoshi finds the Gravey boat trys to Pass it to Tseng..it slips out of Her Fingers thuds against  
the Table..some Gravey Splatters and hits some People*  
Kiyone and Rai:You Ditz..  
Kiyone:...  
Rai:...  
Kiyone:That never happend  
Rai:Right  
*The Beat music when Ryoko comes out the fire in the first Episode of Tenchi starts to play  
as Tseio-ohki and Ryo-Ohki flicks an Pea across an Table*  
Tseng:Stop that..  
Tseio-Ohki:Or what...  
*Tseio-ohki flicks an pea at Tseng..an Roast Potato hit the Cabbit Square in the middle of his eyes  
another one hit the laughing Tseng*  
Washu:I got more  
Ryoko:Yay Mom  
Jim:Say love is that an Pea down there  
Aeka:Eeek  
*Aeka jumps onto Wussboys..i mean Tenchi's Lap*  
Tenchi:Gahh AEKA *Gets an nosebleed*  
Jerrod:Wuss  
Ryoko:What did you say???  
Jerrod:Nothing  
Tseng:*Laughing*  
*Are crew eat for an While Ryoko and Aeka spot James and Ami feding eachother with there meal  
the Demon girl and Princess both Get Roast Potatoes say Tenchi as the Same Tenchi and smush  
the Good Potatoes On Tenchi's cheeks*  
Tseng:DON'T say anything Ryoko we are Trying to eat..  
Masami:La la la la  
*Pan out to see she has made an Masterpiece with her food*  
Tseng:Masami-chan please Don't Play with your Food..  
Masami:Okay Daddy ^^  
Toyama:Man this Turkey is great..  
Merc:Yeah!!  
Ashura:Yeah..  
Jim:And all it took was one blast from Mr.Carter  
*The meal ends and the Guests leave*  
Tseng:*Sigh*What an Knight  
Akari:Tseng-sama *Yawns*Merry Chrismas..  
Masami:knight daddy  
Tseng:*Smiles*  
  
Authers notes:Merry Chrismas to all of you...except Dav...anyways i hope you ebjoy  
Chrismas as much as i am gonna.Peace out,OCCT and Tseio-ohki 


	10. Jedi Gorgack's Mine

The B-Senshi's Adventures  
  
Epidsode-9 Gorgacks Mine (Hey That Rhymes!!)  
  
(Themesong-Dr Who)  
  
(The B-Senshi's HQ...Garadge)  
Jedi Gorgack:How the hell do these Bloody Punks get in hear?????  
  
(The B-Senshi's Lounge Tseng is watching TV Akari is reading to Masami and Nurdbot is drinking an  
Beer Watching TV with Tseng)  
Nurdbot:Kick the Bloody Football into the $%^&*( Goal!!!  
Tseng:Nurdbot!!!  
Nurdbot:Oh right sorry the Kid...  
Tseng:No not that you £$(£$%^&*(£%^&  
Nurdbot:How Ironic...  
Tseng:Shut up  
Akari:..And the Hero said 'Leave her alone'and beat the monster to death...  
Nurdbot:Oh King Yema....  
Tseng:Hey!!I think Akari telling Masami storys is cute...  
Nurdbot:Your an Famly..  
Tseng:*Blushes*.....  
Nurdbot:HAHJAAHAHAHAHHA Got you there buddy it alright  
(Gorgack storms in)  
Jedi Gorgack:Who was the little !"£$%^&*($%^&(£$%^&*($%^&*£$%^&*£$%^&*$%^&* who scrathed the  
B-Senshis battle-van???  
*Tseng looks shocked Akari drops her story book Masami starts to Cry even Nurdbot looks apalled*  
Tseng:Dude-Kid...  
Nurdbot:........wow......  
Jedi Gorgack:Own up I am gonna get 23rd Decade on there Asses!!!!!  
Akari:Im sorry Masami was....I kinda forgot now...  
Tseng:Jeeze Gorgack its just an Car....  
Jedi Gorgack:Yeah but i have had for Decades  
Nurdbot:Gorgack take an Good Look at yourself..you are Shouting at an Little Girl and an  
Young ex Demon Cat-Girl who asked from hell....  
Jedi Gorgack:Fine*Storms off*  
*The Camra pans to the ceiling Faux is sitting on it upsidedown with the helf of an rope*  
Faux:You could Shout an Little Louder!!!  
  
(The Next Day inside the B-Senshi's Van..)  
Masami:Oh Daddy i Can't wait!!  
Tseng:Yeah Masami-Chan we are going on our First Picnic  
*Masami starts to 'yay' Tseng Relases an Problem*  
Tseng:Oh dear Author  
*POOFLES*  
Tseng:WHYYYY!!  
James:You called?  
Masami:Hi Unkle James  
James:Hello Masami  
Tseng:Since your hear can you..  
James:Done  
*James snaps his finger and cloud of smoke gatthers and leaves..James is gone back into  
Tseng's head and there are 2 extra seats In the Van*  
Tseng:Phew...  
Akari:(OS)Im ready Tseng-san  
*Akari stumbles into an Room whereing an Light Blue Sleveless Dress and an Sun hat she stumbles and Falls  
onto Tseng's Lap..The Two Blush Tseng calmpy Pushes her off him and sits down in the seat infront of her*  
Nurdbot:Breaker Breaker we have contact..  
*Nurdbot walks in and Takes the Seat infront of Masami*  
Nurdbot:*Extends his red Metel arm and Beeps the Horn*Come on you Baka's  
Faux:*Come's in Struggleing with an Bunch of Picnic Baskits*My god you guys need ALL of this  
Tseng:This is Not some Ordanry Picnic Faux...Its an GIANT Meeting for LOADS Of Anime chars  
and MST'rs  
Nurdbot:AKA Anime Babes and Free Booze Galore  
Tseng:Hey whats Keeping Gorgack???  
*Faux Sits down at the right Passingers seat next to the Drivers*  
Faux:Yo Bro Get an Move on!!  
Akari:Where's Toyama?  
*Toyama rushes in whereing her usal stuff plus an Cap*  
Toyama:Sorry guys i fell asleep on the couch  
*She sits in the seat Behind Faux*  
Jedi Gorgack:Move pardon Scuse me Driver coming through...  
Tseng:Lets get moveing then..  
*The Car smashes through the Garadge Door*  
Nurdbot:GAAAAGHHHHH!!!  
  
(The B-Senshis Battle van which is described in Chapter 2 of the B-Senshi go to Vegas  
is blasting down the Highway)  
Tseng:..lets put on the radio..  
*Pan out to Show Faux With an Black eye and Nurdbot with an Huge dent on the side of his head  
Gorgack is driveing and he looks very Pissed,Tseng puts the Radio onto the Anime music channel  
The FUNamation DBZ Themetune starts to play*  
Masami:Tousan I am Scared..  
Tseng:Its ok Ichhiban...Gorgack scares me To..  
Akari:Whats The Matter with Gorgack?  
Tseng:He goes into Road Rage sometime....  
Toyama:Really?  
*There is an Explosion the car passesd through an Ball of fire*  
Tseng:*Sweatdrops*Yeah...  
Masami:Tousan..  
*Masami whispers something into Tsengs ear*  
Tseng:Gorgack pull over at the Next Garadge  
Jedi Gorgack:Why?  
Tseng:Masami need to go to the Little Girls room..  
Jedi Gorgack:Check...  
*The B-Senshis van Violently pulls over into another lane missing the RugRats Van Violently*  
Didi:STU YOU PRICK YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED  
Stu:SHUT UP I HAVE BEEN DRIVEING FOR 3 WEEKS WITH THOSE BARTS IN THE BACK OF THE CAR  
Didi:Lets get rid of them..  
Stu:Fine  
*They open the door drop the kids off and they are about to Driveaway when an Fuel truck  
Full of Darkmatter smashes into there Crappy Yellow eyesore of an Car killing the dumbassed  
Parents right away*  
Dil:*Spit and crack..Opps i Meant 'Crap'...*  
Tommy:I saw kitty in the car lest kill them  
All:Yeah  
*Being the Little Retards they are they crawl into the road leaveing Dill behind..  
secends later Dill gets crushed under an Wheel of an Mafia bosses car who just feeds  
The Retards remains to his peg Cat-As for the other little gay-o's who exsist just  
to torture all Those who WANT An Show with an Plot that the whole famly can enjoy  
Cross the road*  
Tommy:Look my Mommy and daddy..lets act like asshole's for anwhile  
*They craw towards the crushed morons and pool of blood when the Truck Explodes killing them  
all..people on the highway stop and get out the Car and start sining 'ding dong the retards are  
dead'..back to the B-Senshi*  
  
(The Car is parked into an Garadge being topped off with Fuel..Tseng Is outside the  
Unisex bathroom reading MST monthly with An pic of Jim and Jerrod on the front  
with an Capcon saying 'there back and There badder than before...in an Good way'*  
Tseng:Masami honey are you finnished  
Masami:...No...  
*Tseng sighs and Shakes his head..He then join the group heading Towards the little shop to pay  
for the Gas/Fuel..depends on Which Country your from..They enter and watch This odd scene-  
Man on Military holding an Riffle at the tellers head shouting for all the money and the  
British stuff to be burned..we see he has the Neo-Nazi's Patch on the side of his right shoulder*  
(A/N:See the Christmas ep for more about the Neo-Nazi's)  
Man of Military:Burn all the great books,And Cloths,And cash you got in there and..  
Teller:(Looking like the Ten from the simpsons)Stop yelling sir  
Man of Military:And give me lots of Money..The Neo-Nazi's need lots of mo-  
*An Blade of an Masumine stabs the Man of Military through the Gut killing the Racist  
S.O.B..All Americans and Brist cheer in the shop..Tseng Kicks the Ex Liveing Member of the Neo Nazi's out of  
the way*  
Tseng:Here's 400 wong for 700 Gallons of Fuel  
Teen:Thanks sir...  
Faux:Bloody Neo-Nazi's...  
(Thats right all.Your truley is an Brit...Oh and all bad Authors and Flamers will become  
Neo-Nazi's...)  
*They Leave the Shop chatting when*  
Faux:Hey I just thought of something  
*2 things happen at Once...The Fireball from the Fuel Truck apears and an  
Hole Opens Under Gorgack who ungracefully falls in*  
Faux:The ground feels..softer than usal  
*Inside the Hole*  
Faux:Ow sonovabitch...Ang on  
*Something sparkles*  
Jedi Gorgack:By the force..Guys...GUYS DIMANDS!!  
Faux:Did I hear Dimands?  
*Before Anyone can say anything Faux Uses his Grapneling hook and climbs down the hole*  
Faux:My god..REAL DIMANDS!!!...Tseng..Take this bill of 45000 wong and buy this place from  
Who ever the Hell owns it...  
Tseng:*Takes the Money*Okkkaaaayyy  
*Akari runs to the Pit followed by Toyama then Masami*  
Masami:Daddy what happend???..We hard Uncle Gorgack and Faux Screaming  
(A/N:your pronounce Faux like Fawks..ja ne)  
Tseng:Look Princess  
(A/N:Tseng's an Prince..So I guess Masami is an Princess..)  
Faux:Ya won't to look at an Dimand? Masami?  
Masami:Oh yes please ^^  
Faux:Catch!!!  
*Faux Tosses the Dimand into Masami's hands-She looks at the Dimand with Awe..The dimand  
Changes from Blue to Orange,Then an Green Aura surrounds Masami for an Few secends  
and Then Dissapears*  
Nurdbot:The Hell?  
*Tseng Then Runs off into the shop-We see Cletus the Slack Jawed Yokel from the Simpsons  
with an Red Sponge in his hand*  
Cletus:I dun cleaned up the blood  
Teen:Thanks brow..(Now toss the Body in the dumpster out back.)  
Cletus:But what if the GP of the Techno Tokyo Police come round here asking questions?  
Teen:Say Rover attacked him..They wouldn't care...He's an Neo-Nazi..  
Cletus:K..  
*Tseng enters just as Cletus leaves Dragging the dead body of Military man out back...  
He sweatdrops and Walks up to the counter*  
Tseng:Is this place for sale?  
Teen:Sorry sir..This place has been in my Famly for 20 Generations..It was an Farm in the mid   
1800's..then an Inn..Then an Gas garadge since the 20's...Its an Piece of Famly History  
and It can't be bought...  
Tseng:How about if I buy it for 45000 wong?  
Teen:*snatches the Money*Done.Hey Ma..Pa..Cletus..Brandene,Kids,Rover..we are leaveing  
this dump as last....  
*The Teen runs out the back...Secends later an Rusty old Pick up Truck with 20 kids..2 old people..an Dog  
The Teen in the back and Cletus and his wife in the front driveing and Wooping like  
Morons.....Tseng sweatdrops again..Then cleans out the Money in the till..*  
Tseng:Strange lot...  
*Tseng Leaves the shot and Bursts into Laughter..we see Gorgack being whipped as he drills into the ground..The whipper  
Is Gorgack*  
Jedi Gorgack:Dig man DIG  
Nurdbot:I would dig alot Faster if you WOULD STOP WHIPPING ME!!!  
*Jedi Gorgack throws away the whip and kicks Nurdbot instead..Faux Climbs out the hole with  
the help with his Grapple*  
Faux:I saw Washu..These are Real Dimands  
Jedi Gorgack:WHOO YES UHUHU YEAH *Does an Happy Dance*  
Tseio-ohki:And he's the one who is supposed to Have Dignity..  
Tseng:His Dignity has gone dry little buddy...  
Tseio-ohki:Oh.  
Jedi Gorgack:Uhhuh YES YES YES!!!!!!  
Faux:I take it from that bunch of Whooping Hillbillys you bought the Palace?  
Tseng:Hell Yeah....  
Faux:Ok..White blast the shop..we don't need it...  
Tseng:*Sigh*Fine...I am only doing this so we can fix our Financal Difficulty  
*Tseng jumps into the air and Powersup..he then cups his hands and..*  
Tseng:WHITE BLAST!!!!!!  
*The huge Beam of white Ki hits the shop destroying it and the Pumps..The B-Senshi's van is there  
still undamiged*  
Faux:Ok..then we go home and Get some Equipment..  
Masami:Tousan..I am Tired  
*Tseng Picks Masami up*  
Jedi Gorgack:That picnic took alot out of her...  
Tseio-ohki:Look the sun's setting...  
Faux:Right...Nurdbot you stay here and Guard..The Mine..  
Nurdbot:Why me?  
Jedi Gorgack:You Don't need sleep!!!  
Nurdbot:Oh.....  
Akari:Its getting cold Now Tseng-Sama  
Tseng:Right  
*Tseng hands over Masmai to Akari..The B-Senshi apart from Nurdbot get into the Van and Drive  
Home-For once Gorgack drove down an Busy Moterway not being ifected with the Dreaded Roadrage*  
  
(The Next Morn The B-Senshi step out from the Van (No Akari Masami and Toyama are back at the  
B-Senshi HQ-Jedi Gorgack,Tseng,Faux and Tseio-ohki are all wearing Helmits and are Carrying  
Shovels and Pickaxes..The place has changed..There is an Metel Barbedwire Fence around the are  
and there is an Sign saying 'The B-Senshi's Mine..Step in AND YOU WON'T STEP OUT!!!")  
Tseng:....Woah.....  
Tseio-ohki:I'll say  
Jedi Gorgack:Here Nurdbot put this on....  
Nurdbot:Thanks *Takes the Helmit and pickaxe*  
Jedi Gorgack:Lets go!!!  
*They all leap down the hole..and end up in an pile on the floor*  
Tseng:Ouch..Crap that hurts...  
Nurdbot:*Getting up.*Man it is Dark...  
*Tseng Takes Nurdbots hat off and pressed down on the red Robots Attena..it click.an beam of yellow light floods  
from Nurdbot's eyes*  
Nurdbot:cool...  
Faux:Another Futurama refrence...  
*They walk down the Dark passidge*  
Nurdbot:I got an Idea...Lets sing  
All:HI HO..HI HO..ITS OFF TO WORK WE GO  
*They arive at the end..there is an Wall of Dimands*  
Jedi Gorgack:Lita naked and in the shower  
Tseng:Dude swear like an Man....  
*They start removeing the Dimands*  
  
(Meanwhile High in the sky's Millons of blimps hovering above the City Techno Tokyo  
5 of them are HUGE..Think New York City huge..The ballons are white with the Neo-Nazi  
Symbal on them (Thes The Zazi swatstika flag with an Black Circle and red bits on the  
end of the Crosses)..Inside Neo-Nazi solder (Dressed like Nazi's solders)Patroll the coridoor  
like the Morons.An solder runs up to an door Marked Fuher Oscar-The First Herdermaphite  
Leader.)  
Fuher Oscar:MWWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHHHAA  
Solder:Sir?  
Fuher Oscar:Sorry?....Any News..  
Solder:Well..General Phucknut and Generaless Dianna have been marked Dead as Hell....  
And that Dimand tunnels have been taked...Man of Military was killed..  
Fuher Oscar:Damn..Now I am pissed...Solder shoot yourself..  
Solder:Yes sir!  
*Oscar swivels his chair around..we hear and gun shot and some red blood fly across the room*  
Fuher Oscar:Hmmmmmm....I know..I will send an huge Big ass army to take over the Dimand mines..  
solder  
Solder:*Dieing gasp*B-Sendhi..sir...  
Fuher Oscar:Il send some solders down there...MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA...Oh almost time  
for Debby Does dogs!! *He turns the TV on*  
  
(We see the B-Senshi HQ......Neo Nazi Solder break down the Door and shoot at the wall)  
Neo Nazi-Solder 45:You Moron!!!  
Neo Nazi-Solder 23:Not my falt...  
Neo Nazi-solder 69:shut up!!!  
Neo Nazi-Solder 78:Yeah.....  
*All 100 Neo-Nazi Solders file in the ahll..and up the stairs..the gun goes off again*  
Neo Nazi-Solder 23:Opps..  
Neo Nazi-Solder 5:Ok Lets just kill him.  
*The Neo-Nazis Load there AK47's and kill Neo-Nazi solder 23*  
Neo-Nazi Solder 15:Lets move...  
*The remaing 99 solder slowly dodgeing Neo-Nazis Solder 23 corpse  
NNS 25 46 and 68 are at the door of the Bathroom*  
Neo Nazi Solder 32:Come on I am missing Oprah!!!  
Neo-Nazi 86:Shut up  
Neo Nazi 41:Okay I hear somebody in the bathroom..  
Neo-Nazi 666:MWHAHAHAHAHHAA It will be your doom  
Neo-Nazi 3:SHUT UP 66..stop pretending your name is 666  
Neo Nazi 11:Yeah...Asshole...  
Neo-Nazi 1:Ok..When are you guys gonna open the door?  
Neo-Nazi 56:Yeah its getting Cramped here..  
Neo-Nazi 25:Fine.  
*Neo-Nazi 24 kicks the door to the bathroom down-Its full of Mist we can Hear Akari humming..Then an long long scream*  
Akari;Get out you hentai's  
*Covering Her Neither regons and her upper regons she somehow kicks Neo-Nazi 35 down the  
Stairs breaking an Few other Neo-Nazi Necks*  
Neo-Nazi solder 71:Oh crap!!!  
Neo Nazi Solder 3:RRREETTRRREEEEETTTT!!!!  
*Dureing the confuseing 90 Neo Nazi Solder went in an Uproar because they where all Jammmed  
At the stair case..Some tripped over the dead Neo-Nazi Solders..There was alot of Brocken Necks and dead solders but  
50 Neo-Nazi Solder manniged to get down the staircase...Then*  
Toyama:Freze Hentai's!!  
Neo-Nazi Solder 4:I want my Mommy WAHHHHHHH!!!  
Neo-Nazi Solder 23:Shut up!!! *Pointing gun At Toyama*Se She's unarmed  
Toyama:Or so you think   
*Toyam takes at Water Pistol from her Pocket and squerts the water in Neo-Nazi Solder 23's  
face..secends later Neo-Nazi Solder 23 is dead*  
Neo-Nazi Solder 59:AHHHHH H2o Our only weakness  
Toyama:*Pulls out an Super soaker from Subspace and drowns most of the Neo-Nazis..She throws  
the two toys away and looks around the dead croud Of Neo-Nazi's hopeing to find one alive  
she does*  
Toyama:You there!!!!  
*She walks up to Neo-Nazi Solder 66 who is slumped up against the wall coughing and Die of Hypothermia..Wimp*  
Neo-Nazi Solder 66:HEY!!..Yes?  
Toyama:What are you guys doing here?  
Neo-Nazi Solder 66:We where sent here to Kill the B-Senshi..But looks like we have been defeated but someone else..  
Toyama:...So..  
Neo-Nazi Solder 66:4 Blimps full of Solder are heading towards the Mine right now..Neo-Nazi  
Solder 47 Escaped...MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Toyama:Do you guys ever have an Name?  
Neo-Nazi Solder 66:No..MWHAHAAHAHAHAHHA  
*NNS 66 Dies Toyama gets an Worried Look on her face*  
Toyama:Masami..Akari..Get ready..we gotta go to the Mine..  
  
(Above the Mine 4 small Neo-Nazi airships/Blimps are hideing in the clouds..The bottom of the cab slides opens and out comes 1000  
Neo-Nazi sodlers..the Other Airships/Blimps Repete this ass well..Soon the Neo-Nazis have surrounded the entrence to the Mine  
They start Entering the mine)  
Neo Nazi Solder 666:FOLLOW ME MEN!!  
Neo-Nazi Solder 456:Hey your not the sargent...  
Neo Nazi Solder 666:So? I have an cool number  
Neo Nazi Solder 456:Oh..K ^^  
Neo Nazi Solder 101:Lets go  
*They Enter the mine with there AK47's and DK5's ready*  
(Meanwhile at the Dimand Wall area...Nurdbot is couting the Dimands they have got)  
Nurdbot:Hmmmmm 6000 Not bad *NurdbotPuts them all  
inside his chestcompartment*  
Neo-Nazi Solder 888:FREEZE!!!  
Tseio-ohki:Who are you?  
*20 More Neo Nazi solders comes running down the Passidge*  
Neo Nazi Solder 888:To Destroy the word  
Neo Nazi 485:And Invade it with Crappy fics  
All Neo Nazi solders:WE ARE THE NEO NAZIS  
*Red flashing backgroung we see the B-Senshi sweatdrop*  
Tseng:I KNEW I saw those Uniforms before...  
*The Neo-Nazis Load there AK47's*  
Neo-Nazi 222:Now we must kill you  
*They Opens fire but the bullits are stopped by an Forcefiled..Jedi Gorgacks forcefield*  
Tseng:You guys asked for this CHAOS KI!!!!!  
*White K Balls Burst from Tseng hands and smash into the Neo-Nazis killing them..an Grenade  
with out An pin rolls from one of the dead solders hands and detonates the passige in  
front of the B-Senshi*  
Jedi Gorgack:CRAP!!!!!  
  
(Meanwhile Useing the B-Senshis helecopter the Girls have landed infront of the mine..  
Noticeing all the Churned up soil they release they Are Late)  
Akari:Oh no!!!!  
Toyama:Oh what do we do what do we do?????  
Masami:Rescue Tousan!!!  
*Masami runs towards the Mine entrence and into it before the Girls can stop him*  
Akari:Masami-cahn come back  
*She follows*  
Toyama:Come back you to *Sighs..then follow the other two*  
  
(Inside the Mine 3 bump into 40 Neo-Nazi Solders)  
Neo-Nazi solder 3823:Well lookie what we got here guys..2 cute cat-Chicks and an Little Girl  
Masami:AHHGHH  
*Masami trys to Hide behind Akari's leg when an solder pulls Akari and Toyama near them*  
Neo-Nazi Solder 748:Man you look tastey..  
Toyama:Helllpp  
Masami:Leave them alone!  
Neo-Nazi:Go away this is grownups stuff  
Akari:Please somebody help us..  
Masami:You asked for it....  
*The Dust on the ground and Rocks start to lift up and Swirl around Masami...The Tip of her  
Tail Glows black and her eyes go black*  
Masami:WHITE SPEAR ATTACK!!!  
*Masami cups her hands like Her Farther and Out comes 50 White Ki spears which head towards the  
Neo-Nazi Solders*  
Neo-Nazi Solder 283:HOLY SHIT!  
Toyama:Gets Down  
*Toyama pulls Akari down...Seccends later the spears hit the Neo-Nazi Solders killing them*  
Toyama:Masami???  
*Masami eyes return back to Silker she Passes out and colapses on the floor*  
Toyama:Oh my....  
*Akari Picks Masami up and heads down the passidge..Toyama follows with an AK47 She stole  
from one of the Dead Neo-Nazi's*  
  
(Meanwhile there is an Drilling sound..the pile of Rocks split apart..we see Nurdbots arms  
and Metel hands spinning an 360)  
Nurdbot:There Proved you that I was an Drill-bot for an Week..  
*The B-Senshi step out of the hole..*  
Tseng:I sence alot of Chi here...There all at the same powerlevel.  
Faux:What?  
Tseng:L1  
Faux:Ohhhh  
Nurdbot:What the hell??? My scanner picked up an powelevel of 1000..Its gone now...  
Jedi Gorgack:We better find who's in Charge hear and Kill them....  
Tseng:I remember Fighting the Neo-Nazi's At Chistmas....There Leader was Nurdbots Ex Girlfreindbot  
Nurdbot:I thought Dianna was Bitchy..But she running the Neo-Nazis?..  
Tseng:No I sent her to H.E.L.L...She must have been an Genaraless.....  
Tseio-ohki:Tseng..I feel Masamis Chi..  
Tseng:Then...Akati's here in this Dangerus Place..  
Faux:And Toyama  
Tseng:We got to save them!!!  
*The B-Senshi run through Twists and Turns through the Passidge..untill they bump into the Girls*  
Tseng:OW..MASAMI  
Masami:TOUSAN!!  
*The Two Hug*  
Tseng:And Akari..your ok To  
Faux:What are you guys doing down here?  
Toyama:To warn you Guys about the Neo-Nazi's  
Akari:I guess you kinda Know about them Huh?  
Tseio-ohki:Yeah  
?????:What an Touching Scene...  
*The Camra Swings out to Show about an 100 Neo-Nazi's and an General Neo-Nazi...The general  
is...*DRAMATIC MUSIC* Rainbow Bright..He is missing an Right arm off course*  
Tseng:I thought I killed you?  
Rainbow Bright:I have many Twins Mr.Prospectis..Now..GET THE F*K OUT OF MY DIMAND MINE!!  
Faux:No way!!!!  
Rainbow Bright:Then you shall Die!!  
Tseng:GORGACK SHIELD THE GIRLS  
*Gorgack Shileds the Girls with the Force..The B-Senshi takes the hits from the gun fireing at them  
Tseng Ignites his White Lightsword and Leaps into the Fray Hacking and Slashing Neo-Nazis..He spots  
Retardo Blight Makeing an Run for it*  
Tseng:I Don't Thinks so  
*He forms An white Ki ball and Throws it at Retardo Blight hitting the Crappy Author on  
the back*  
Tseng:We better leave Guys..  
*The B-Senshi and The Girls Quickly run out and Through Some Passiges*  
Rainbow Bright:;I..I am N-Not Done..Yet..  
*Retardo Blight presses an Button on his metel arm..It has an Built in Bomb set for 5 Minutes*  
Nurdbot:Uhoh..My Tracker has picked up at 4738yt8t84t  
Tseio-ohki:A what?  
Nurdbot:A bomb  
Akari:AN BOMB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tseng:Holy Crap on an Crust!!  
*They all look at Tseng oddly*  
Tseng:What?  
Jedi Gorgack:How mutch Time left on the clock...  
Nurdbot:4 mins and 34 secs.....  
Faux:But we will never Get out the Mine in that time  
Toyama:Where doomed..  
Tseio-ohki:DDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Faux:Wow...Good Lungs  
Tseng:Hmmmmm...Stand Back...  
Akari:Why?  
Tseng:You will see.........GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
Nurdbot:Tseng's Powering up...His Powerlevel is....450000  
Tseng:Thats just enough  
*Tseng puts Masami on his right Sholder and Akari under his Right Arm..He then Smashes through 6 layers of rock and 2 soul and apears on the Surface*  
Faux:Lets go!!..*Faux picks up Toyama and Blasts through the hole..The Rest follow*  
Toyama:I better attach the Chopper to the Van..  
Tseng:Good Idea..  
*Toyama hops into the B-Senshi Chopper and Lands it on the top of the Van..It Becomes an Gun Turret*  
Jedi Gorgack:Lets go to Space-Ship mode..  
*The wheels dissapears and are replaced by hoverpads-The Va Takes off and Is followed by the  
Neo-Nazi Blimps*  
Tseng:Da-  
*Below the Mine Explodes shooting Dimands into the Air  
Faux and Jedi Gorgack:Yoink *They Grab as Mutch Dimands They Can Get*  
Nurdbot:Ill go into the Turret  
*Nurdbot runs to the Turret and Fires at the first two Blimps they explode Killing all the Neo-  
Nazi's inside the other two Keep fireing*  
Nurdbot:What the hell?  
*The Blimps keep Phasesing out when the shoots that try to hit them go through the Emptey  
Space*  
Tseio-ohki:Oh crap where done for!!!  
  
(Meanwhile the coolest DBZ Villan ever Perfect Cell who had been revived by the adoreing Fans  
of his was sitting near the pool sipping an Martini and Looking at The Pool Babes while being Guarded By Cell Fans  
when he hears an Noise)  
Cell:Can't an Super-villan get some rest hear?  
*He looks up and see's the two Blimps in the sky*  
Cell:Damn Neo-Nazi's....  
*Cell fires and Huge Ki blast and Hits the 2 Neo-Nazi Blimps Destroying them*  
  
(Back in the B-Senshi van/Hovercraft)  
Tseng:What the???  
Faux:Cool!!  
Akari:What happend Tseng-sama?  
Tseng:I think those 2 Neo-Nazi Blimps just..went KABBOOOOOMMMM  
Tseio-ohki:Lets go Home now..  
*The Hovercraft of the B-Senshi dodge an Jet carying the Al Quead which crashes and explodes killing  
all the Basterds and Enter Techno Tokyo*  
  
(Back an The B-Senshi HQ-Liveing Room-Nurdbot is on the Couch,Tseng also on the couch  
Akari is Telling Masami an Story while Jedi Gorgack is cooking Faux comes in holding 3  
Huge sacks)  
Faux:YES..Now we can live without Worrying about Money Problems again...  
Tseng:How did it go?  
Faux:I took it to Washu's lab..she bought it all..foe 23,00000 wong..She scanned one  
and Discoverd something   
Nurdbot:What?  
Tseng:Yeah tell us  
Faux:Well..These dimands Absorb Ki..When someones Touches them there Ki improves and so does there  
Powerlevel...  
Akari:Oh I forgot...Back in the Mine..  
*Akari tell Tseng about Masami's attck*  
Tseng:Really?..Nurdbot scan Masami  
Nurdbot:Righty oh!!!....she has the Power Level of an 1000!!!  
*Tseng Stares at His Daughter who giggles*  
  
(Back in the Fuhers office)  
Fuher Oscar:Hmmm..The Mines gone..I have lost 7000 Neo-Nazi troops and an Top General....  
Oh I will Get you B-Senshi...MWHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*Cough,Cough,Cough*  
  
Authors Notes:Well Once again We have to say Good bye until the Last Chapter in this seris  
*sniff*But on an Lighter Note if you want to Borrow the Neo-Nazi's in my fic Email me at  
Tseng15@aol.com  
Peace out all...  
  
OCCT And Tseio-ohki  
  
p.s:You Know who you are Man of Military R and R ^^ 


End file.
